A New Beginning to the Society of Light
by half-demon priestess
Summary: When Jaden duels Aster for the first time, he is brainwashed instead of being unable to see his cards. How will this change anything? JadenxAlexis
1. The White light appears!

Chapter One – The White Light Appears! What's wrong with Jaden!?

Jaden's POV

"Dread Master, destroy his Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden watched as his monster was destroyed by Aster's Destiny Hero.

Something felt wrong though; Jaden was blinded by a bright white light. He couldn't feel his body when his knees slammed against the floor of the duelling platform. He watched as flickers of light blew past his face. It was his cards, he realised faintly.

The lights fell to the floor, confused he looked down at them as they flickered and died. He could hear his friends calling his name, but didn't turn; he couldn't look away from the blank cards that were his deck.

"Well done Aster, you did it, your assistance won't be needed anymore, that duel used up all the power I put into your deck but it was worth it." Jaden didn't recognise that voice but it burned in his mind. The sounds around him faded except that voice. He held his hands over his ears; he wanted to block that voice out. He couldn't hear what was being said by it anymore but it still burned.

He felt someone shacking him, but couldn't respond. Long nailed fingers lifted his head up. Shaking he closed his eyes tightly, his instincts were screaming for him not to look.

"Look at me Jaden!" It was a command, he couldn't refuse. Against his will his eyes opened and met a purple glowing gaze. "Open your eyes to the light Jaden Yuki and accept your destiny!"

The eyes got brighter, it burned through his mind. It was unbearable, he screamed. He wanted darkness, cold, something to drown out the burning white fire in his mind. It was too much for him. He fainted and fell back against the floor.

End POV

Everyone's POV

Everyone in the arena stared in shock as Aster Phoenix defeated Jaden. As Jaden fell to the floor his deck practically exploded from his duel disk. Everyone was thinking the same thing (even Aster) 'What the hell is happening?'

Syrus and Hasselberry run down the stairs to Jaden, but Alexis was way ahead of them she got on her knees next to Jaden crying out his name but he didn't respond to her. 'What's happening to you Jaden?' she thought helplessly.

Sartorius walked out of the corridor which led to the arena, he was ecstatic Aster had done exactly what he wanted. Jaden would stand by his side as his main lieutenant in the society of light.

VERY smugly he said "Well done Aster, you did it, your assistance won't be needed anymore, that duel used up all the power I put into your deck but it was worth it."

"Power? What the hell are you talking about Sartorius?" Aster said shocked.

"Why Aster, I talk of the power that made it possible to win your duels so you could beat young Jaden here."

"Lair! I won my duels with my own skills!"

"Think what you like Aster, you are no longer useful to me anymore."

"What do you mean no longer useful? You're my manager dammit!"

Sartorius didn't respond, he turned away walking towards the unresponsive Jaden.

Alexis was shaking Jaden now, he was still looking at the floor, his hands now covering his ears as if he was trying to block out some voice. His hands were trembling; she called out to him louder and shook him harder.

Sartorius pushed her away roughly and she fell against her brother Atticus. As Sartorius lifted Jaden's head her stomach clenched as she looked on. "Let go of him you bastard!" She screamed. He had to be the one who was hurting Jaden, he had to be the one! She lunged forward, but Atticus held her back.

"Look at me Jaden!" Sartorius demanded. He was getting angry now. 'How dare he fight against the purifying light so hard?' He put all the power he could focus into breaking Jaden's spirit with one command. Jaden would be purified by the light! "Open your eyes to the light Jaden Yuki and accept your destiny!"

Under the pressure of all Sartorius's power Jaden screamed and passed out. Alexis crawled over to him Atticus had let her go to cover his ears when Jaden screamed. She picked him up gingerly afraid to hurt him. He didn't stir at all as she rested his head in her lap. Looking down at his face she was shocked to see a tear fall onto his cheek. Surprised she put her hand to her face. It was wet, 'when did I start crying?' she thought numbly.

She knelt there silently as Chazz and Hasselberry picked Jaden up and started carrying his limp form out of the room.

"Atticus…" she whispered.

Her brother turned to her.

"What is it sis?" He asked.

"Will Jaden be okay?"

He looked at her sadly before putting on a fake sugary smile.

"Of course he will sis! It'll take a lot more than that to get Jaden down and out so don't worry!"

Alexis looked down. 'Atticus I hope your right' she thought quietly. Getting up she let her brother steer her out of the room towards the sick bay.

'Jaden, I won't leave you until I'm sure you're alright.' She promised to herself silently.

Sartorius let them go it didn't matter that they took Jaden away. 'With his eyes opened to the glory of the light Jaden will come to me of his own free will.'

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. The Newest Member of the Society is born

Chapter Two – The Society of Light's Newest Member is born!

'Thoughts'"speech"**'original Jaden speaking to white Jaden'**

"**Original Jaden speaking"**

_Flashback_

Aster Phoenix walked angrily down to the docks. He was looking for Sartorius. He wanted answers NOW. 'Sartorius you have a lot of explaining to do.' He ran up the walkway onto Sartorius's boat.

"Sartorius, I know you're here! Answer me! I want answers and I want them know!"

"Why so angry Aster? Are you jealous that you needed my help to defeat Jaden and Zane? Or is it because Jaden is now my lieutenant in the society of light instead of you?"

"Society of Light? What the hell is that?" Aster demanded.

"It is a society I made to spread the teachings of destiny and flood the world in light." 'Of course I had to have a psychotic manager' Aster thought bitterly.

"What does Jaden have to do with any of this?"

"Jaden is a powerful tool of the wheel of destiny, his influence in the Society will cause the wheel of fate to turn in my favour."

"What makes you so sure he will obey you?"

"Why you did Aster. When you defeated Jaden using the power in the deck I entrusted to you, it bound him to me. He was more powerful than originally anticipated so I reinforced that binding, right then and there. When he wakes up he will leave his friends of his own free will and come to me. This has already been decided. Who knows? He may even make a few of them see the light before he even gets here."

At this Aster turned around and ran as fast as he could towards Duel Academy. 'I've got to warn them' he thought worriedly as he ran. 'If Sartorius is telling the truth they're in serious danger and they don't even know it!'

Aster burst into the sick bay. Everyone in the room turned to face him and if the looks on their faces were any indication they were definitely not happy to see him.

"Listen to me you have to get out of here! If you're near Jaden when he wakes up your going to be in a lot of trouble!" he panted. Damn, now he could remember why he hated running. He really sucks at it.

Chazz snapped at him. "Why should we believe you Aster!? You're the one who helped Sartorius do this to Jaden!"

"And you're the one who ruined my big brother Zane which caused him to go to that monster in the Duelling Underworld!" Syrus added.

"You have to believe me, I didn't know that would happen! I didn't know what Sartorius was up to. We been friends for years, I never thought he would be such a psychopath or that this would happen to Zane and Jaden. Honest."

"Psychopath!? What are you talking about Aster? Atticus asked quietly.

"Eurgh…. My head…" Everyone turned to look at the semi-conscious form of Jaden. Who was now struggling to sit up, while holding his aching head.

"Jaden are you all right?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Yeah Sarge you took quiet a beating back there, you gotta rest son and that's doctors orders." Hasselberry said.

"I can't… rest… I gotta go!" Jaden replied. He threw the bed sheets off and placed his feet shakily on the floor. When he began to pull himself up to stand Alexis, who was closest held him down.

"You can't go anywhere in your shape Jaden Yu...ki. " Alexis froze.

"What is it Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"Ja…Jaden's eyes… there blank, lifeless." She whispered.

"I told you, Jaden's being controlled, brainwashed if you will by Sartorius. He isn't himself." Aster said plainly.

Jaden broke out of Alexis's hold and walked silently to the door. Aster and Atticus barred the doorway. Hasselberry and Syrus took positions to his left and right and Chazz came up from behind.

"You aren't going anywhere Jaden." Atticus said.

"We won't let you join Sartorius Jaden, this is for your own good." Aster continued.

"You're in my way." Jaden said quietly. "You're going to get out of my way one way or another!"

Neither boy moved, the feel of the air changed. Everyone in the room felt the hair at the back of their necks rise. An invisible force pushed Aster and Atticus back. Mercifully the automatic sliding door opened and they slid against the floor. Jaden began to walk slowly down the corridor, Alexis ran ahead and stood in front of him.

"Jaden please don't go to Sartorius! You belong here with us!" Alexis begged. Tears fell down her face, she shook them away furiously and stared determinedly into his eyes. 'Are you in there still Jaden? Can you even hear me?' She thought hopelessly. 'Do you even care anymore?'

Jaden raised his hand as if to push her out of the way but froze when a voice yelled in his mind.

'**Don't you dare hurt Alexis! **

She's in my way.

**You can't hurt her just because she's in your way! **

You don't have a say in the matter. You can't do anything to me!

**If I can't do anything to you, why haven't you pushed her out of the way? **

…No reason! You're just annoying me that's all!

**Riiiight… I believe you. Look at her, she's crying because of you. Fix it! **

Fine then…

Jaden walked right up to Alexis, they were so close their noses touched. "Stop crying!" He demanded firmly.

Surprised, Alexis took half a step back. "What!?"

"You're being weak crying like that." His eyes narrowed. "It's annoying."

With that said he walked down the corridor out of sight towards the dock; leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

'Do I really annoy you Jaden?' Alexis thought sadly. 'Or is that Sartorius speaking. I really don't know anymore.'

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. A Chancellor's request!

CHAPTER THREE – A Chancellor's Request. Who would have thought Alexis had it in her to do that!?

_Outside the Sick Bay:_

Everyone stood still, quietly. It seemed like forever before the stunned silence was broken by the sound of footsteps. Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte turned the corner and walked over to them.

"Mademoiselle Rhodes, Chancellor Crowler wants to see you in his office immediately. So please follow me."

She blinked. "Why does he want to see me?"

"You'll find out when we get there don't be so impatient girl! It's just a request. Chancellor Crowler thinks you would be the best person for the job."

"Oh" was her intelligent reply. She followed Bonaparte towards Crowler's office. Her friends followed silently, Aster sighed 'should I follow them? It's not like I have anything else to do or anywhere to stay now for that matter considering I can't go back to Sartorius's boat… And I'll be damned if I'm not interested in what the Chancellor wants with Alexis' With that in mind, Aster ran to catch up to the group.

_In Crowler's Office: _

"You wanted to see me Doctor Crowler?" Alexis asked.

"That's _Chancellor_ Crowler Miss Rhodes." He corrected. "And yes I did want to see you. It has come to my attention that a new student will be coming to Duel Academy next Monday and someone will have to show her around."

"Chancellor Crowler I don't have time to show some new student around! We have to find a way to get Sartorius away from Jaden!" Her friends nodded behind her, silently agreeing.

"I am aware of that Miss Rhodes, I heard about the incident just now. Showing this new student around may well help you with that goal."

"How will this new student help us save Jay?" Syrus asked.

"This girls name is Sakura Yuki. She might be related to Jaden."

Bastion interrupted him "I see, he might not listen to us but if we have someone in his family, who knows him well, the probability of success increase rapidly!"

"Quiet so Mr Misawa." Crowler said dryly.

"However Crowler and I have had some doubts as to their relationship." Bonaparte quickly added.

"Hold up there private! If you don't think they're related why did you bring it up in the first place?" Hasselberry roared.

"Yeah! Hasselberry's right." Syrus said.

"Well…" Bonaparte said meekly.

"Well what?" Aster inquired, he had never liked being stringed along and these two were getting under his skin.

"Sakura is extremely bright, although we've never met her she got 100 on her entrance exams and is going to be automatically placed in Obelisk Blue when she arrives. Jaden however is well… he's a Slifer slacker to the bone, how could someone like Jaden be related to her?" Bonaparte replied, and winced if glares could kill, the one Alexis was giving the two teachers would have burnt them to a crisp. Hasselberry and Syrus's glares were just as deadly, although they weren't as intimidating as the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Crowler was scared shitless "that's just Bonaparte thought! I've only been having doubts because they don't look alike! You must believe me!"

'Crowler you traitor' Bonaparte thought.

Seeking a way to distract his sister Atticus asked "Can we see a picture of her anyway?"

"Sure." The two teachers said. They walked over to the large screen at the wall and turned it on. Sakura's school profile came up on the screen. They all turned there attention to the picture.

Sakura's hair was a bright blonde colour, a few strands refused to stay in place and curled, her hair was long with two purple streaks framing her face, her eyes were a calming blue and hinted a very sharp mind, light skin with a touch of pink health, and her full lips were in a small smirk.

"Crowler's right there's no way she's related to Jaden!" Chazz saidloudly. Everyone else turned to look at him unsure except for Alexis.

Alexis's POV

Looking at the picture Alexis spaced out. 'All in all Crowler was right, she looked very different to Jaden. Alexis could see though, that her face had the same child-like quality and shape, their eyes were the same shape just like their noses. To her they did look the same, but then she had spent so mush time observing Jaden that it was easy for her to see it in someone else. It's not like I spend my time staring at him or anything' she assured herself.

A voice in her mind whispered 'it's more like your stalking him.'

'I'm NOT stalking Jaden!'

'Yes you are' the voice replied.

'Who are you!?' she demanded.

'You' the voice replied.

'You're not me, if you were me you'd know I don't look at Jaden like that!'

'Like what? I just said you stalk him, which is very true.'

'If I was stalking him, WHICH I'M NOT!!! It's not like it's because I like him as more than a friend!'

Inner Alexis snickered. 'No it's because you like to watch him when he's in the shower!'

'NO I DON'T! That time was an accident, I didn't know he was there.' was the mentally yelled reply.

'Sorry if I doubt your integrity but I know at the time of that 'accident' as you call it. You didn't leave until he was getting out because you were afraid you would be caught and you took a photo of it.' Inner Alexis said slyly.

'NU UH!!!' was Alexis's childish reply.

Inner Alexis knew a lost battle when she saw one and changed the subject 'You might want to say something. Everyone's looking at you, you know.'

'HUH!?'

Back in the real world, outside her mind Alexis could see that everyone was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"I'll show her around when she get's here Chancellor." She said.

Chancellor Crowler nodded to her. "Very good Miss Rhodes, I'll send the information to your PDA. Dismissed."

Alexis walked back to her room at the Slifer Dorm, and only then did she allow herself to turn red as she had been trying not to when in Chancellor Crowler's office. 'Damn my Bastion not telling me Jaden was in the shower' she thought exasperated. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out the picture of Jaden in said shower. Her light blush turned deep red.

_Flashback – First year at Duel Academy – outside Slifer Dorm_

_Alexis walked down the path to the red dorm, today was Jaden's birthday. In her arms had a small gift wrapped up in bright gift wrapping for him and she hoped he liked it. Around her neck was a digital camera. She walked through the door, Bastion was at the table at the other side of the room with the other presents trying to stay out of the way of Chazz and Syrus's argument and Chumly was sitting down at the food table eating. She walked over to Bastion and placed the present on the table. _

"_What are they arguing about now?" She asked cheekily, Bastion shrugged. _

"_Syrus is going overboard with the decorations, and Chazz is angry at him because Syrus dumped a whole packet of sparkles on him in the name of Joy and Merriment."_

"_Well we all know how much Chazz loves Joy and Merriment." She said dryly. "By the way, where's Jaden? It's his birthday for Christ sake and he's going to be late!" Her eyebrow twitched angrily, she wanted to see Jaden's face when he saw his present!_

"_He's in the bathroom…." Alexis ran out of the room. "…taking a shower." Bastion blinked, Alexis was long gone. _

_Alexis ran up the stairs, she was going to drag Jaden back if she had to! Alexis reached the bathroom door, she turned the knob experimentally to see if it was locked. It wasn't… To bad she didn't know that the lock for the bathroom had been broken since an Obelisk fan girl stole Chazz's jacket. Said boy had kicked the locked door open from the inside and chased said girl all over the campus in a towel otherwise she would have thought to listen and would have heard the shower running inside the bathroom. _

_Alexis slowly walked into the bathroom, looking in she stoped dead. Jaden, facing the other direction was taking a shower. Alexis blushed, it was to steamy in the room to see anything too embarrassing thankfully, but she did see A LOT. Still blushing, she noticed he was turning the water off. Slightly panicked Alexis lifted the camera shakily and snapped a picture. A bright light followed, Alexis mentally cursed 'how could I forget to turn the flash off!?' With that thought she rushed out of the room before he could turn around and see her peeping. _

_Alexis hid the camera in a bush on her way back and tried to calm down. 'Why the hell did I take a picture! Jaden will kill me when he finds out who it was!' She made her way back to the others. Thankfully Jaden never asked anything about the incident, which she was glad of she probably would have confessed for a chance of him forgiving her if he did. Though she was sure Bastion knew she did something but he never mentioned her disappearing camera. _

_End Flashback_

Alexis put the picture back under her pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Who's the Society's next Target?

CHAPTER FOUR – What's Jaden going to do!? Who's the Society's next target!?

Jaden lay quietly in the painfully white room in Sartorius's boat. His eyes were shut, to anyone it would seem like he was asleep but Jaden had always been good at pretending to be sleeping before he entered the society. He had been ordered to rest by Master Sartorius last night his head still ached a bit but he was no longer sleepy so there was nothing for the ex-slifer to do but think.

_Flashback – Last night – On Sartorius's boat_

_Jaden stumbled up the walkway onto Sartorius's boat; he was dead tired but continued instinctively in the direction of Sartorius. He didn't know how he was sure he was here but any thought of going anywhere else made his head ache more than it already did. He entered the lounge of the luxurious boat and stood as straight as he could for a 15 year old boy, who felt like he'd been run over by a truck could._

_He kept his eyes fixed on the multi-coloured haired man who had his back to him, sitting on a clear glass chair. He stood quietly waiting for his orders. Master Sartorius had shown him the glory of the light, his words of the future would guide him to bringing the entire world into the light!_

_Sartorius turned his head to look at the exhausted brown-haired teen. He indicated to the glass chair in front of him._

"_Jaden please sit, it is obvious you are exhausted after your awakening to the light."_

"_Yes sir!" was the exhausted reply. _

_Jaden limped over to the chair and sat as he was told. A circular table of glass was between them. A deck of Tarot cards were set next to his master's right hand._

"_Jaden, you arrived sooner than expected I admit, I had thought you would be unconscious for three days at least." Jaden was surprised by this but he kept his face blank, inwardly he was shocked though. His master sees the future without error; to hear that he surprised him in his recovery meant it was a feat indeed._

_Sartorius continued… "Once you are rested we will begin our mission to show the world the light. Before you rest however I would like to read the future to see where to begin, with your permission of course."_

_Once again Jaden was shocked. 'My permission? Master Sartorius is letting me choose? It has to be a test of my loyalty, Master Sartorius is never wrong! So he must be testing if I have truly seen the light. If I hadn't, I would probably be foolish enough to refuse his offer and not listen to the voice of destiny!'_

"_You need not my permission Master Sartorius; I am but a humble servant of the light." Sartorius smiled at him, it had been the right thing to say. _

"_Very well then Jaden I shall begin." Sartorius shuffled the cards thoroughly as Jaden watched on. _

"_Now to see what the future has to show us." Jaden watched intently as he placed five cards in line before placing the rest back next to his hand. He flipped the first card. 'A wheel?' Jaden thought questioningly. _

"_Ahh…This first card represents the wheel of destiny; it is placed up, meaning that the next cards will tell us how to make the wheel turn in our favour." Jaden nodded eagerly. Sartorius flipped the second card. It was a battlefield._

"_Yes I see, things become clearer" Sartorius said interested._

"_Master Sartorius?" Jaden asked._

"_The battlefield card means, we must defeat our opponents, only in losing will they see the light. The next cards will show who it is we must defeat." Sartorius explained. _

'_An old man' Jaden thought intently, he didn't know what the cards meant but Master Sartorius would tell him._

"_This represents wisdom, there is someone wise in duel academy, who will learn from our battles and must first be taken care of. Any suggestions Jaden?"_

'_Someone wise, who learns from watching other peoples battles? The only person I know like that is Bastion with those formulas's he writes all over his wall'_

"_Bastion Misawa" he said. Sartorius nodded._

"_Very well then Bastion Misawa will be first, second will be?" He flipped the next card. _

"_The hangman, someone who's life is turned upside down. The hangman is second." He didn't need to ask this time, Jaden knew the answer to this one immediately. _

"_Chazz Princeton." He said plainly. Sartorius flipped the last card. _

"_Yes, and you Jaden will be the one to defeat them, the last card is the Fool which represents you with your relaxed attitude and your ability to talk your way out of anything personal, which gives you the mystery of the fool card." Jaden's eyes widened 'how did he know, in two years no-one in Duel Academy has ever questioned why I don't talk about myself or my family!'_

"_Jaden the light revels everything, your silence about yourself could not deceive the light."_

_Jaden bowed his head and looked at the floor. Waiting for the reprisal for his actions. It didn't come, he timidly look up at his master. He was smiling at him. 'Does this mean I'm not in trouble for straying from the lights teachings?' he thought worriedly. _

"_Jaden you are new to the light and I will not punish you for your actions when you were naive of the truth, let alone punish you for what your family is like. In my haste to incorporate you into the society I have kept you from your bed when you need to rest. Forgive me, rest easily tonight, tomorrow you shall find a uniform that suits your new enlightened state. Leave your deck with me I shall give it cards befitting of the light so you may do your task, who knows I may become the father figure you never had."_

"_Yes sir! Thankyou Master Sartorius." Sartorius nodded to him._

_He knew a dismissal when he heard it, he got out of the chair and walked out of the room. A servant dressed in white showed him to his room. _

"_Master Sartorius wishes to see you for breakfast Mr Yuki. You are to come at 8 o'clock, I will give you your new clothes and your deck, half an hour beforehand so you may be suitable dressed for the Master." Jaden nodded and walked into the room closing the door behind him._

_End Flashback_

'Master Sartorius knows, how could he? Only my family and people from my home town know that I don't have a father, it isn't even mentioned in my school profile. The reach of his light is truly amazing. It must mean it was right to leave those cards with him as well, I didn't even think about hiding them from him.'

A knock came from his door, he looked over at the clock beside his bed. It was 7:30 am. He sat up and walked over to the door, he thanked the servant and got dressed. Looking at the clock it was 7:40, he sighed it wasn't enough time to look through his deck to see what cards Master Sartorius gave him and if he put in the special cards he never would have wanted to use before he saw the light.

He walked to the dining area to see that Sartorius was already there, with his breakfast waiting uneaten before him. Sartorius smiled at seeing him.

"Jaden you're early, once again you shock me, your infamy at being late to anything and everything is well known at duel academy, if anyone saw you now they may think you were brainwashed or something." Jaden smiled slightly at the joke, once again he had hit the nail on the head, his friends already thought he was brainwashed. 'They just can't see that my eyes have been opened to the truth, but they will learn when they see the light.'

Jaden sat in the offered seat and waited for his breakfast to be served. Quietly he waited for Sartorius to begin his meal before he joined him.

When they were done Sartorius asked about how Jaden planned to get Bastion and Chazz to duel him. Sartorius watched as Jaden thought it over, in less than a minute Jaden smiled a very different one than before ready with an answer.

"Master Sartorius to get Bastion to duel me will be simple. All I have to do is convert some Ra Yellow student's while Bastion is nearby, Bastion is unaware that my deck has changed and will believe he knows how to defeat me." Jaden nodded his head to Sartorius.

"He will then challenge me to protect the students in his dorm."

"And what about Chazz?" Sartorius asked intrigued with his lieutenant's plan already.

"If I make sure that Chazz is also there he will challenge me right away if I convert Bastion to the light. Ever since he lost to Bastion in the first year he has been dying to prove he is better than Bastion, defeating someone Bastion couldn't, would serve his ego nicely, and if he is hesitant all I have to do is injure that ego and he'll come after me." Jaden said simply, he was riled and ready to go now. His smile grew wider and almost… Who am I kidding it looked completely sinister.

Sartorius felt a bit nervous seeing Jaden like that, using the light he had seen into Jaden's mind, the teen was fearsome enough before, without his fears holding him back he was practically a force of nature. 'I'm glad Jaden's on my side now' Sartorius thought nervously.

"You may go now Jaden, do not fail in this task I have set for you!" He ordered.

"Yes Master Sartorius."

With that Jaden left to find Bastion and some Ra students to be bait.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Will Bastion and Chazz prevail?

CHAPTER FIVE: Jaden makes his move! Can Bastion and Chazz prevail!?

Cafeteria:

Atticus, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Hasselberry, Syrus and Aster sat at a table inside the cafeteria. Aster fidgeted in his seat as he ate. The cause of his suffering was two Ra yellow students who would start glaring at him every 5 seconds. Needless to say he was very agitated.

Last night he had to sleep in the Slifer dorm and Jaden's two room mates had thrown a fit when he tried to go to sleep. He didn't know it was Jaden's bed! The two boys yelled at him for what seemed like forever. So when they finally stoped, he attempted to sleep in the chair at the desk. That too was a grievous mistake on his part, they then started yelling about him sitting there.

So when they finally calmed down and went to sleep, he laid down on the floor without even having as much as a sheet to keep him warm, cursing Jaden's overly competitive friends. They even argued about who was the better friend in their sleep for Christ sake! 'How does Jaden get any sleep with those two around, I wish I could have slept in and been late for class but Hasselberry stood on me when he was getting out of bed. It still hurts!'

Mercifully however the Obelisk Queen wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. After getting up this morning he decided to apologise so at least one of them wouldn't glare at him like he killed their favourite pet. She hadn't said anything against him last night so he thought it was worth a shot. This had been a mistake however, when he had apologised she gave him a look that made his skin creep before seeing stars thanks to her fist.

Atticus mercifully helped him up and told him something he wished he'd known before he'd think to apologise to her.

_Flashback – inside the Slifer lounge room_

"_Aster you really need to pick your battles better." Atticus said brotherly. _

"_What do you mean, she seemed to be taking it so well! Everyone else, even you were openly blaming me for what happened when I didn't know!" Aster said bitterly. _

"_Well that's very true, but since you haven't hung around us and your new I suppose you don't know this yet…"_

"_Know what?" He asked intrigued. _

"_Alexis loves Jaden, though she'll never openly admit it to anybody. She didn't say anything against you because you didn't bring it up around her, she will forgive you if you just don't talk about it and help get Jaden back!"_

"……_." Aster thought this over then asked. "What about Jaden's room mates? Because I don't think I'll live much longer if Hasselberry keeps standing on me he's heavy!"_

"_Uhhh…" Atticus scratched his head. "Try to live until Jaden appears again, then they'll be crying over what Sartorius is having him do, and they'll forget all about you then!" Aster sweat dropped. 'How is he so cheerful? Isn't he concerned at all?'_

_End Flashback_

To bad Aster didn't know Atticus was very concerned, his sister was picking at her food not talking to anyone that much and only quietly when she did do so. Part of him wanted to whack Jaden over the head until he could see what he was doing to his sister but knew he couldn't. Another part wanted to do said damage to Aster for bringing this on them but Aster was just as bad off as his sister at the moment he'd trusted Sartorius and had unknowingly ruined other peoples lives, being forced to be a shadow rider meant he knew how he must feel, Aster must hate himself for doing so. God knows how bad he felt when he got his memories back.

Chazz was inwardly fuming. 'How dare Jaden lose to Aster? I wanted to be the first one to beat him!'

Bastion however was scribbling in a notebook, writing more formula's for duelling. 'I have to be ready, Sartorius has probably given Jaden a whole new arsenal of cards, maybe even an entirely new deck. If that was the case the anti-elemental hero deck he made last year definitely wouldn't cut it.'

Getting up Bastion put his notepad and pen inside his jacket and left the table.

"Where are you going Bastion!?" Chazz snaps.

Glancing at Alexis to make sure she wasn't listen he said. "I'm going to see if I can find Jaden before this gets out of hand and hopefully before Alexis gets to upset."

Chazz flinched this morning he'd gotten the same kind of treatment Aster had, he had been yelling at the three ojama duel spirits, who were claiming he missed Jaden's company. Alexis however can't see or hear duel spirits and all she heard was Chazz yelling "I don't miss Jaden! He's an annoying brat!" If insulting Jaden wasn't enough to flare her temper Chazz would have said something different if he had remembered that Jaden had called Alexis "annoying" last night. He was positive that his grandchildren were going to feel that blow to his ego and his family jewels.

"I'll come with you." He said quietly. Getting up he followed Bastion wincing. 'I'm going to have to get Jaden back, so then he can take a kick to the jewels when Alexis get's mad as retribution. It's a miracle that I can move at all!'

Outside Ra Yellow:

No-one noticed when they left; they were all preoccupied with their own thoughts. Bastion and Chazz walked down the path in the general direction of the Ra Dorms when they saw three Ra boys with their duel disks out, they couldn't see who their opponent was through the trees but if their body language and the one monster on the field in defence mode was any indication they were not doing well. Then they heard him…

"Elemental Hero Blade-edge finish them with slice and dice attack!"

Both were thinking the same thing 'Jaden'. They ran down to the duel, and for a second they didn't recognise Jaden.

The Ra boys collapsed to the ground, but Bastion and Chazz were to busy staring at Jaden's complete wardrobe change. (a/n: look at what the white dorm uniforms look like except more like what Kaiba wears in Battle City) If it wasn't for his hair and eyes no-one would recognise him. His eyes thankfully were no longer lifeless but neither knew if it was good or bad.

Chazz got out of his stupor "Slacker, what's with all the white? If you've gone loopy I guess I'll have to take you down before Alexis blames me for all this somehow."

"No Chazz I'll fight him!" Bastion said.

Chazz turned to look at him. "Why should you duel him?"

"He beat these boys badly, they are from MY dorm I have to uphold Ra's honor and avenge their loss!" Bastion said boldly.

Before Chazz could think of a reason why he should be the one to do it Jaden interrupted.

"Bastion I accept your challenge. Let's go to the dueling arena, so you can gather your little friends so they can see you lose. When you lose Bastion, you will join the society of light."

"What happens if you lose?"

"I'm not going to lose."

"Humor me Jaden, if you lose you'll leave the society."

"Alright then, you have yourself a deal." Jaden laughed out load. 'Everything is going as planned! Ha ha ha… I'm a genius!'

Jaden walked in the direction of the arena, Bastion a few steps behind him. Chazz sighed. 'Does this mean I have to get everyone?'

Outside the Cafeteria:

Atticus, Alexis, Aster, Hasselberry and Syrus walked out of the cafeteria together. Atticus still determined to distract his sister look for something else to think about. Then he did a head count. 'Where'd Bastion and Chazz go?'

"Alexis, have you seen Bastion and Chazz?" he asked glad to find something to distract her for a moment.

"The left a while ago." Was the quiet reply

He sighed; he thought she hadn't noticed "Do you know why?"

She just shrugged at him. He sighed again, he needed a new tactic.

"You guys we got to hurry to the dueling arena!" Chazz yelled as he ran down the hall towards them exhausted.

"Where's the fire Chazz?" Atticus asked.

"Bastion and I found Jaden! Bastion's going to duel him right now and if Jaden loses he'll leave the society of light!"

"What was that!?" Everyone yelled. Chazz winced and covered his poor ears.

"Let me finish! If Bastion loses though; he has to join the society of light."

Alexis began running in the direction of the arena. When she noticed they weren't following she turned and glared at them.

"Come on!" she urged. Not wanting to draw her anger they quickly followed her to the arena.

Dueling Arena:

Everyone ran up to the seats, Bastion and Jaden stood at opposite ends of the dueling platform with duel disks ready. Only Chazz and Bastion had seen Jaden so they were staring at their friend like he'd sprouted another head.

"Are you ready to be purified by the light Bastion?" Jaden said plainly.

"Yes, so why don't you start things off Jaden?" Bastion replied. Jaden smiled; after months of knowing Bastion, he knew why Bastion wanted him to go first. 'He wants to see if my desk changed so he can figure out what to do… I think I'll use my original cards for a bit just to throw him off.'

Jaden drew his cards, looking at his hand he nodded. 'I can beat him easily with this hand. I'll let him and his friends sweat a bit before I crush him though.'

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and place one cards face down." He smiled. "It's your turn Bastion."

"Alright then!" Bastion drew his cards and looked over at Jaden's field. 'He's got Sparkman in attack mode and one card face down, from the look on his face it has to be a trap, but Jaden was always good at hiding what he was thinking so it's useless trying to speculate on what those cards are, since I don't have anything to destroy it I'll have to go for brute force.'

"First off I'll use polymerization to fuse two hydrogetons and one oxygeton from my hand to create Water Dragon! Water Dragon destroy his Elemental Hero Sparkman" Jaden smiled again. 'This is too predictable!'

Water Dragon: 2500 attack points

Sparkman: 1600 attack points

Jaden's Life Points: 3100

Bastion's Life Points: 4000

"Thankyou Bastion, I activate my trap card Sanctuary of White Lighting! When this activates I can summon one light monster from my deck in attack mode, and I choose my White Knight Dragon!"

White Knight Dragon: 3000 attack points

Water Dragon: 2500 attack points

"White Knight Dragon purify his water dragon with lightning blast!"

Jaden's Life Points: 3100

Bastion's Life Points: 3500

"I'll place one card face down, then it's back to you Bastion." Jaden stated, apparently he had no problem fighting his friend.

Bastion was shocked 'how did Jaden get so much better so fast? Is it really because of the society or has he been holding back this whole time? This is really unexpected; I'll have to hope my next draw's a good one.'

Chazz wasn't so thinking so positively. He pulled at his hair angrily.

"How could Bastion fall for something so obvious!? I knew I should have been the one to duel Jaden!"

"It's not Bastion's fault Jaden's just the better duellist!" Syrus cried out.

"The private's right Sergeant Jaden's the best there is!"

"Maybe you shouldn't cheer for Jaden when losing is what could save him." Aster commented. 'You're acting like complete idiots!'

Syrus rounded on him. "What would you know Aster?"

Atticus intervened before it got out of hand. "Aster is right; the best thing for Jaden now is for Bastion to win. "

Meanwhile on Sartorius's boat:

Sartorius sat quietly in his glass chair quietly thinking. What he had seen in Jaden's mind troubled him slightly. The power inside him was dormant, sealed inside his mind; Sartorius's mind control entered the mind subtly, weaving the person's perception until they came to his way of thinking, when he had reinforced the control on Jaden's mind he had been lucky. His power had dug deep enough into Jaden's mind that when what was inside didn't attack him. Sartorius had enough control that Jaden's other half couldn't see him as a threat. If it had, he had a suspicion that he would have been crushed under the power of Jaden's soul unleashing who knows what.

'Thankfully it was worth it, when I was in his mind I found enough that I can bend him to my will now without wasting my magic. Jaden will need a soft touch; any stern attempts to keep him in the light would make him fight me harder. By keeping him close and by taking up a father like role to him will keep him by my side. Living without a father is a sore spot for him, many still disapprove of single mothers so the problems he faced in his life because of that can be used to my advantage greatly. Those cards of his worry me though, was I right to put them in his deck?'

_Flashback – inside Sartorius's room_

_Sartorius looked though the cards Jaden had given him, putting in the society's signature cards to aid the continuation of the light. Putting the cards down, he looked at the small pile of cards that had not been in Jaden's deck. _

_Curious he untied the blue ribbon that held the cards together, spreading them along the table he looked at them reading some of the cards impressed. _

'_Let's see: Sanctuary of White Lightning, White Nova ritual, Blue-eyes White Dragon Hero, Mirror's light, Elemental Hero Neos, Neospacians and Blue-eyes White Dragon!? Where did he get that? Seto Kaiba is the only one who's known to have any of those! Jaden is more of a mystery than I thought. Who gave him such rare and powerful cards? I've never even heard of some of them.' He reached over to the Blue-eyes White Dragon and probed it with the light. _

_He was jolted into Jaden's memory. _

_A five year old Jaden looked up at his mother wide eyed. Her orange hair fell into her eyes as she looked down at her son, her brown eyes shining with pride. _

"_Jaden since you started duelling I think you should have these cards, they were your father's." She said happily. _

"_They were father's!? Does that mean he was a duellist?" Jaden asked confused. _

"_He was, and a good one at that, he'd want you to have them." She continued. _

_He looked down at the cards sadly. _

"_Is there something wrong Jaden?" His mother asked quietly. The boy looked up at his mother and smiled at his her. _

"_Nothings wrong! I'm going to look after dad's cards!" Jaden said boldly. His mother hugged him tightly. _

_The memory cut off. _

'_This explains much about Jaden, but questions rise about who his father is to posses such powerful cards.'_

_End Flashback_

"I will have to observe Jaden closely and keep his trust. It was wise for the light to direct me to have him go after his friends; they might have persuaded him to leave given the chance."

Back at the arena 5 minutes later:

Jaden's Life Points: 2800

Bastion's Life Points: 200

Bastion was sweating thinking rapidly. 'Let's see, I have my carbon dragon in defence mode and Magic Cylinder face down. When Jaden attacks me with his White Knight Dragon his attack will go right back to him and win me the duel. Jaden's new deck may be tearing me apart but now I'll win the duel for sure and save him.'

"It's your turn Jaden."

Jaden had one card in his hand; he drew, and stopped to stare at the card. It was the White Veil card that was the society of light's calling card. With this he would win.

"This is the end Bastion, you've lost!" Jaden boasted.

"The game isn't over yet Jaden." Bastion said calmly.

Jaden laughed. "Well maybe not, but it will be over this turn!"

Bastion thought this over. 'Jaden your falling right into my plan.'

"First I activate the spell card Stop defence so your carbon dragon changes to attack mode." Jaden noticed that Bastion calmed down and smiled. 'So Bastion thinks I'd fall for such an obvious trap when the light reveals all.'

"Why so happy Bastion, don't you realise that the light reveals to me all your moves before you make them! I now activate my White Veil card and equip it to my White Knight Dragon." Jaden smile turned sinister.

"What does it do!?" Bastion said scared. The wheel of destiny appeared behind Jaden. Bastion looked around, the others didn't see it. 'What's wrong with them!? Can't they see this thing?'

"So do you see the wheel of destiny don't you Bastion? This is where it ends. My White Veil card gives my monster an extra 500 attack points and when it attacks it automatically destroys all your magic and trap cards."

"But that means I'll lose!" Bastion yelled.

"Exactly! White Knight Dragon finish him!"

Bastion's Life Points: 0000

Bastion collapsed to the floor. Seemingly out of nowhere a white jacket landed on him. Bastion shakily got up and walked off the duelling platform and sat down leaning against Jaden's side of the platform. Jaden looked down at him.

Aster, Atticus, Alexis, Hasselberry and Syrus ran down to him. Bastion didn't reply to them.

"Bastion has seen the light so don't bother." Jaden stated plainly.

"Doesn't it bother you that you just brainwashed one of your closest friends!" Syrus asked sadly.

"No, not really." Was the reply.

"Let's go! Where no match for Jaden at the moment." Aster said dryly. 'Did Sartorius make Jaden this strong? Man this is ticking me off!'

In the midst of things they had forgotten about Chazz. 'Maybe if they thought about it, they would have carried him away in chains. Oh well, to late for them now.' Jaden thought slyly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Jaden I challenge you to a duel!" Chazz roared.

"Chazz stop it, we should go!" Atticus begged. 'This isn't going to be pretty, Jaden never turns down a duel, and Chazz are you insane he just crushed Bastion without breaking a sweat! Don't be a hero for god's sake.'

Jaden turned to face him. "I accept your challenge Chazz; remember if you lose you join the society of light too."

Eight minutes later – at the duelling arena

Chazz fell to the ground. Just like when Bastion lost another white jacket landed on his shoulders. 'Where are they coming from?' Jaden thought curiously. 'Does Master Sartorius have people up on the roof just waiting to do that? Nah… Has to be magic as if Master Sartorius would waste money on some showy trick like that.'

On top of the roof

Two men sat up on the roof. They both sneezed.

"Do you think we can go now? I think I'm catching a cold." one asked.

"No, Sartorius told us to drop the jackets on anyone who lost to the kid remember!"

"But he only gave us two jackets. We should go now before we get really sick."

"Alright then, I suppose we can go…"

"Yes finally! I'm starved."

Back in the arena

Jaden, Bastion and Chazz turned and began walking towards the exit. 'I'll save you right now Jaden!' Alexis thought. 'Or I'll die trying!' She ran to catch up to them.

"Jaden Yuki!" She yelled. "I challenge you to a duel, right now!"

Jaden turned to face her. If you wanted to look up anger in the dictionary, you'd see her picture where the definition would be. It was scary as hell, Jaden wasn't scared but she'd set off a major battle between Jaden's two sides again.

**You can't duel her!**

Why not? You're not the boss of me! I have to flood the world in light and she's part of that world you know.

**I don't care! You'll hurt her!**

Still not caring…. Have you got anything else to say or can I duel her already?

**No! Ahh… It's not part of the plan… Yeah, you were supposed to get Bastion and Chazz so you'll be disobeying Sartorius if you duel her!**

I won't duel her if you'll just stop annoying me! I don't like having you in my head in case you hadn't noticed! I'm the light, and I won't listen to your lies and risk corrupting myself!

Jaden growled menacingly, his head really hurt. Whenever his other self starts bugging him like last night it made his head hurt. He glared at the girl who instigated the problem. He had a feeling if he duelled her, the voice in his head would get worse.

"I have no reason to duel you Alexis." He said quietly. "So leave me alone I have things to do."

With that said, he left with his two new members of the society to return to Sartorius.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Is Jaden truly lost to the Light?

CHAPTER SIX – The wheel of fate spins! Is Jaden truly lost to the light!?

Sartorius's boat:

Sartorius looked at the three boys sitting in front of him. Bastion was at his right, Chazz to his left and Jaden sat at the opposite end of the table. 'Jaden did well to get these two to see the light. I had thought that his plan wouldn't work; once again I have underestimated him. With these two powerful allies I can begin to take over duel academy sooner than planned.' He placed his knife and fork down, to a normal person it would seem unimportant but under the influence of the light his three society members knew what it meant. They stoped eating to give him their undivided attention.

"Boys, it seems to me that this boat is getting to cramped. If we are to succeed in purifying the world, we will need room for the countless members we will acquire. I think the Obelisk Blue dorm would look better in white, don't you agree?" They nodded in agreement.

"It would be a simple thing, Master Sartorius." Bastion said.

"We could start right now and have the dorm ready for you by Saturday." Chazz added boldly. Sartorius turned to look at the silent Jaden.

"What do you think Jaden? Will you begin right away?" Sartorius sent a thread of energy down the bound between himself and Jaden. Jaden's eyes once again took their lifeless state. Bastion and Chazz shuddered as they felt a wave of cold pass them.

"I will start now Master Sartorius, you are the voice of destiny, I will do as you bid." Jaden formally replied, with that his eyes once again returned to normal. Sartorius nodded.

"Well said Jaden, now go forth and show them the light!"

"Yes Master Sartorius!" they echoed. The three walked out of the room in unison towards the Obelisk dorm.

Sartorius's smile grew diabolical. 'Things are going very smoothly indeed, but I wonder why Chazz said Saturday, that's three days from now.' He sweat dropped. 'Don't tell me there going to actually paint the place before they announce their success… I was talking metaphorically but it's good to have such devoted minions.'

That afternoon – At the new White Dorm

Bastion sat inside on a couch writing formula's once again. His eyebrow ticked in annoyance; Chazz had told him if he indulged in the practice of writing on the walls here he would seriously regret it. 'What does it matter anyway? He's going to paint everything before Master Sartorius arrives, so who's going to know? At least I have my magnate deck to incorporate the society's cards into to keep me happy.'

Chazz on the other side was outside doing what he did best, ordering people around. He was supervising the painting of the dorm to an enlightened white. 'This will be great! An entire dorm bathed in the light, I wish I could have used my new union monster deck some more. Why Jaden and Bastion couldn't let me convert those guys myself is beyond me. It's not like I can't handle them.' One of the new members tripped, tipping the paint all over him. Chazz turned a shade of red that would make Jaden's Slifer jacket ashamed.

"Watch what your doing you idiot! This has to be perfect for Master Sartorius! Nothing else should have happened when I come back!" he yelled.

"Yes Chazz…" They all said. Chazz stalked off towards the shower. As he walked inside Bastion laughed out load at his companion's appearance.

The Cliffs in the forest, near the Slifer Dorm:

Jaden walked towards the cliffs through the clearing, this was the in duel academy where he could be by himself and think. He walked in a daze, as he pasted the last of the trees into the open air everything blacked out in the corners of his vision and he fainted.

Jaden woke up minutes later confused.

"**When did I get here!?"** he wondered aloud. Trying to think back the last few days of his life were blank. **'What am I forgetting?'** he thought. Confused he felt a pain in his hand. Looking down he saw a nasty gash in his hand as well as various cuts and scrapes on his body. **'I must have fallen and cut myself the rocks, but why did I pass out in the first place?' **

Then he felt it, lurking somewhere inside deep inside his mind hiding. The memories came flooding back to him; the duel against Aster, leaving the sick bay, duelling Bastion and Chazz, and Sartorius. His whole body shook; his hands held the back of his head as blood slowly trickled down his white uniform. He didn't care though he just wanted to forget what he did and to erase Alexis's crying face from his mind but couldn't. It hurt more than anything he could remember. He didn't even notice when he started crying. That thing was still there waiting in his mind to devour him, to hurt more of his friends. A branch snapped behind him.

Turning quickly he saw it was Alexis. She looked surprised to say the least, whether it was from finding someone here or his shabby condition he couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Alexis decided to approach him. As she walked towards him he looked to the ground, if he looked at her he'd see her crying face again.

"Jaden are you alright?" He flinched, her voice always sounded so nice, he wanted to tell her he was fine but couldn't find the words.

"Jaden!?" she whisper again. She knelt next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. **'Why is she being so nice after all I did? Doesn't she hate me?'**

"**I'm sorry Alexis…"**

Jaden quietly turned and leaned against her shoulder. Taking the hint she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"It's okay Jay."

"**Why!? What I did…"** He looked down.

Alexis cut him off. "Doesn't matter to me! I missed you Jaden."

Jaden was shocked. **'How could she not hate me after what I said, but…'**

"**I missed you too Alexis…"** he whispered. When she didn't move away he hugged her tightly.

As Jaden clung to her she felt something wet leaking through her Obelisk jacket. It was blood she realised sickly; she grabbed his hand and examined the nasty gash in his left hand.

"Jaden get up, I'll bandage that wound up for you back at the Slifer dorm."

"**No! I can't go back there!"** He cried out, he pulled her back down gently and then held her tightly.

"Yes you can Jaden, you're alright now so everything's fine!" She argued. He didn't answer and held her even tighter; she couldn't breathe under the pressure. It was all the answer she needed.

"You're not alright are you? It's still there isn't it…?" He nodded, she sighed as tears threatened to fall when his embrace loosened. 'I can't help Jaden now.' She thought sadly 'but maybe I can find out if someone else can.'

"Jaden…" She whispered. "Do you have a relative named Sakura with blonde hair and blue eyes maybe?" He flinched.

"**Yes… I do, how did you know? She's my cousin****…"** it was hard to hear him because he was mumbling into her now soaked shirt.

"Crowler told me she's coming to duel academy on Monday. I just guessed she was related to you because you have the same last name is all."

"**Oh…"** was the mumbled reply. Suddenly he started shaking again, caught by surprise by his actions she was too late to catch him when he let go of her and fell in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Jaden's POV

Jaden found himself in a dark room; balls of light illuminated the area. Suddenly they merged together to form a mirror image of himself. The only difference was their eyes the other Jaden's were lifeless and cold; his entire body glowed brightly making the room a sickening white.

WHAT DID YOU DO!!! White Jaden roared.

**Nothing, I don't know what happened! **Jaden cried out.

Liar! You tried to escape the light's purity!

**No I didn't mean to!**

Stop fighting your destiny. We must bring the world into light!

**But I don't want to hurt anyone else!**

Were doing it for their own good! Master Sartorius is the voice of destiny on earth! We must follow him; he's going to make everything better!

**But nothing's wrong with the way things were before he came!**

Have you forgotten everything that's happened? Humans are disgusting creatures without the purity of the light to guide them. Darkness in people's hearts is the cause of all suffering! OUR SUFFERING! Since you seem to forget I will remind you!

_Jaden's memory: _

_Six year old Jaden hummed as he walked down the street to his house with his mother, a medal swung around his neck as he walked. He was wearing some dirty soccer clothes, his team had just one the final game and he'd gotten the winning shot. He was ecstatic, his Uncle, Aunt and cousin had gone off afterwards for ice-cream while he and his mother had chosen to go home and enjoy the quite. He loved his cousin Sakura but she had been jumping up and down screaming 'we won' for ten minutes straight after the match and when his Uncle joined in, he and his mother had agreed that peace and quite was better than ice-cream. _

_As his mother opened the door he asked her if they could have his favorite food for dinner to celebrate. She laughingly agreed and said she'd get right at it, walking through the door though she stopped laughing and stood in the door way frozen. _

_He wiggled past her to see why she stopped. Standing in the hall way was a woman in her fifties standing there. _

"_Hello there you must be Jaden." She said simply. He took a step back and bumped into his mother, something about this woman made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His mother got out of her shock and put her hands on his shoulders._

"_Mother what are you doing here?" she said stiffly. Jaden stared at the older woman; his Mother and Uncle had never mentioned their mother so he had assumed she was dead. The elderly woman shrugged. _

"_I came to see my grand-children, Serenity. Is that so hard to believe? I didn't think I would need permission to see them. It looks like I came at an excellent time too, Jaden is quiet the little athlete. Why don't you get that dinner you promised started, and I'll look after Jaden for you." His mother nodded, she knew there was no way she could worm out of it. She kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Be good for your grand-mother Jaden." With that said she walked into the kitchen. _

_Jaden stared up at his grand-mother, what was he supposed to do? She smiled at him._

"_Jaden, why don't we go upstairs and you can show me you're room?" He smiled back her._

"_Alright grandmother!" He grabbed her hand and half dragged her upstairs towards his room._

"_Jaden slow down, you're to fast for an old woman like me to keep up!" Jaden stopped and waited for her to reach the top._

_As she reached the top she suddenly grabbed his arm so hard that it hurt. She pulled him closer so his ear was so close to her face that he could feel her breath against his cheek. _

"_You little brat, your just like your father. Maybe if you could have been normal I wouldn't hate you, but it's too late for that now you'll never stop outshining everyone."_

"_What do you mean!?" he cried. _

_She ignored him. "You deserve to die." With that she pushed him down the stairs. He felt his leg break and his head hit the floor hard. His vision blackened around the edges, he could hear his mother calling out to him. She must have come out of a kitchen. He blacked out when she picked him up. _

_End memory_

Jaden was back in the same room as before. He shivered uncontrollably, he hated that memory, and it had haunted him for months afterwards. He couldn't look his mother in the eye for days afterwards. What his grand-mother had said to him had shattered his six year old confidence. He'd broken his leg and cracked his skull in the fall; his arm had been grabbed so hard that the fingers had left imprints on his arm.

**Stop it! I don't want to see anymore!** Jaden begged.

See what I mean!? With the light we can make sure nothing happens again!

**I…d-don't think we should… It's not right…**

Why not? It's our destiny! Master Sartorius has given us the power to change the world for the better so just give in to the light! You're weak and tainted by the lies of darkness.

**I'm not weak!**

Yes you are, and you're afraid. You're just like her!

…**No…**

YES!

Sensing the break in his other half's will, white Jaden seized the opportunity and took control once again.

Normal POV

Alexis leaned over Jaden, she shock him without getting a response. His breathing was shallow but stead, anyone would think he'd just gone to sleep.

Three minutes passed before he woke up. She smiled at him, he was alright and that's all that mattered to her.

"Jaden are you alright?" she asked tentatively. He sat up; she blushed as his mouth pressed against hers as she was sitting on his lap. Jaden didn't seem to notice her surprise. His arms wrapped around her waist, her blush deepened. He stood up slowly, pulling Alexis up with him. He let go off her and slowly began walking towards the new white dorm.

Shocked by the sudden kiss she couldn't find her voice. 'Jaden, where are you going!?' He never so much as looked back at her.

Back at the White dorm

Jaden marched though the halls impatiently towards his new room. He ignored Bastion at first when he insisted on tending the many abrasions on him. When he didn't give up, Jaden gave in. Bastion did make a good point; he would be no good to the society if he bled to death. Sitting quietly he thought over what had happened that afternoon or rather, he thought about what he didn't know. Despite taking control over his body again, he couldn't for the life of him remember what happened when he'd lost control over the part of him that wasn't bound to the light.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him however; he had over looked how his other half rebelled whenever he was near Alexis. After what happed after he took control again it was clear. His other half loved her; it was the only explanation he could think of to explain what happened. When he woke up, his other self must have still had some affect on him before he took total control. 'If that's true though, why can't I stop thinking about it and about her? I'm going to have to avoid Alexis from now on if I'm to complete my destiny to the light.'

Bastion had finished, without thanking him Jaden stalked off into his room. With his realisation he felt like his heart had been ripped out, he needed to be alone.

At the Slifer dorm

Alexis stood in the shower thinking, she had managed to avoid questions about where she'd been, once she'd assured her brother that she wasn't hurt. She hadn't told them about Jaden and didn't plan to. They'd want to know what happened and she didn't understand it herself. Putting her fingers to her lips she sighed. 'I wish I knew why he did that. I'll probably never know unless we can save Jaden though.'

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Kaiba enters the picture!

CHAPTER SEVEN – Kaiba enters the picture!

Seto Kaiba stood next to his window looking into the sky. He sighed heavily, for some reason he'd felt an unreasonable feeling of dread for the last few days. It was getting ridiculous though. It had started on Thursday; he had been in his office as he was know when he suddenly felt like his veins were on fire before a completely empty feeling swamped him. To bad for him he wasn't alone, his little brother Mokuba had been with him at the time and Seto couldn't for the life of him talk his way out of going to the doctors. His brother did make a good point though; people didn't just collapse for no reason. When it happened again on two days later he was getting worried too. Seto like logic but it couldn't explain his collapses when the doctor told him he was the picture of perfect health.

Somehow he felt it had nothing to do with him directly but it was like when his brother had been taken by Pegasus. He'd lost something precious to be sure but what ever or who ever it was remained a mystery, everyone he knew was fine. So was it someone he didn't know directly? If it was, then why did he feel like this?

His chain of thought was broken by the sound of the sliding door behind him, he turned to see Roland. He scowled slightly; Roland was in charge of his personal security although he was one of his few trusted friends Roland had a lot of work to do so why had he come in person? He only came in person when it was either really bad or perhaps even worse it would be personal. The way Roland was sweating and shifting around uncomfortably was not a good sign. He kept his face blank so Roland wouldn't see that he had a sinking felling in his stomach, he knew he wasn't going to like this.

"What are you doing here Roland? Don't you have work to do?" he asked refusing to let his voice quiver.

"Well Mr Kaiba…. That is to say… um… well…" Roland stammered.

"Spit it out Roland!" he said sharply.

"Are you still interested in Jaden Yuki's doings?" Roland asked quickly. Seto shivered slightly, he didn't like where this was going. He couldn't speak for a minute the dread he'd been feeling doubled and he didn't have the slightest idea why.

"It depends on what the news is Roland." He answered plainly.

"Well then Mr Kaiba there's something you need to see… You might want to sit down for this sir." Roland walked over to the large television screen and placed a small disk in. Seto walked over to the seat adjacent to the screen, he was glad to sit down because his knees felt weak.

Seto watched the video feeling worse as it went on. He was inwardly beating himself up; he wished he could have been there to stop it from happening. His head was telling him there was no way he could have prevented it but for once he wasn't listen to his head. Jaden's scream was haunting him as it echoed in his mind, and the slightly disturbing fact that now that he wore the uniform of Sartorius's society Seto could have been staring at a younger version of himself. If that hadn't have been enough, he recognised one of the cards that Jaden had used. 'Sanctuary of White Lightning… Jaden that proved it to me... I know who you really are even if you don't. I think it's about time I visited my academy and gave Sartorius a piece of my mind. Will you forgive me for not realising who you were sooner though?'

He looked over to Roland, when Jaden had shown some of his natural talent at the entrance exam he'd asked Roland to keep an eye on him. The reason he had founded duel academy had been to find talented duellist who could make their way to the top. Above all things he loved a challenge, the problem was that Yugi always managed to beat him, Joey had improved over the years and now whenever they duelled it came out as a draw and everyone else lost to him.

"Roland you may leave." He said blankly, Roland blinked.

"Is there anything you wanted done about this sir?" Seto sighed he was going to have a lot of explaining to do about why he was going to duel academy.

"Could you find Mokuba and tell him I need to see him Roland?"

"Yes Mr Kaiba." Roland walked out of the room.

Seto walked over to his phone, he needed to talk to Serenity. 'She's got a lot of explaining to do this time.'

END CHAPTER SEVEN

(I know this is a short chapter but bear with me okay! The next one is probably going to be big!)


	8. The Rogue of duel academy enters!

CHAPTER EIGHT – The Rogue of Duel Academy enters!

(Yes I am insinuating a Seto x Serenity pairing)

Alexis lay on the floor in the library reading, she had been there for two hours reading any and all books on duelling she could find. After her encounter with Jaden, seeing how upset he was she had jumped into her studying determined to find a way to beat him. Tomorrow she would go meet Sakura and she hopped that she would be able to help save Jaden.

Alexis yawned; she curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

Jaden walked down the corridors of duel academy, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had trouble sleeping lately; whenever he tried he sat awake arguing with himself for hours on end. 'Who knew try to ignore one girl would be such a pain?' he thought angrily. For the last few days he had been trying to avoid Alexis, to bad she had other ideas. Each encounter started when she would insist on talking to him until he snapped and yelled at her to leave him alone which of course led to her getting upset and crying. The crying was worse than her talking, without something to keep him busy the memory of it would creep up on him. 'I need something to keep myself occupied until I fall asleep.'

With that in mind he walked into the school library, with the intention of falling asleep at a desk.

Jaden walked into the library and saw none other than the very girl he was trying to avoid. Alexis lay curled up on the floor asleep.

He walked over to her sleeping form and knelt beside her. He smiled at her; she looked so cute when she was asleep. He moved strands of hair off her face and tucked them behind her ears.

A small breeze past them and Alexis shivered; still smiling he shrugged his jacket of and covered her with it.

Looking around he saw the book she must have been reading, he gently pried it from her fingers. He lay on the floor next to her and began to read, he unconsciously moved his hand so it held hers. Soon afterwards he was asleep, still holding her hand.

Monday morning:

Alexis woke up as the sun's rays hit her face mercilessly, she blinked sleepily. She dimly remembered falling asleep in the library; if that was the case shouldn't she be cold? Pushing herself up into a sitting position she felt Jaden's jacket fall off her shoulders, she blinked again. 'That looks like Jaden's but when was he here?' She felt someone griping her right hand tightly.

She looked over to her right hand to see Jaden asleep next to her. She smiled at him, that smile fell slightly when she found that she couldn't for the life of her pull her hand away. 'Why does he have to be such a deep sleeper?' She thought angrily.

As she continued to struggle for the use of her hand Jaden moaned slightly and rolled over pulling her down. She yelped as she fell down on top of his chest. His free arm found its way around her waist. Alexis turned an unnatural shade of red, now she couldn't move at all. 'Please don't let anyone see this!' she thought desperately.

She lay on top of Jaden for five minutes and he showed no sign of waking up soon. Alexis' stomach growled; reminding her she hadn't had dinner last night. 'Wake up Jaden!' She mentally yelled, as comfortable as she was right now the thought of missing another meal and the worse thought of someone seeing this was unforgivable. She could only imagine the things she'd have to put up with if her brother found out.

She poked him. However all he did was mumble something incoherent and go back to sleep. She poked him again a few times with the same result.

Now very impatient, Alexis did the most mature thing she could think of to get out of this situation. She wet her finger and stuck it in his ear. (A/n: Ewww) With a muffled yell Jaden sat bolt up and glared at the girl sitting in his lap.

"What the hell was that for!?" he growled at her try his best to intimidate her. To bad it didn't work, Alexis found the look on his face hilarious and eventually gave up on looking innocent and began laughing at him.

When Alexis was finally able to look him in the eye without laughing she asked.

"Can you let go of me now Jaden? As much as I love spending time with you I have things to do at the moment."

"What!?" he said startled.

Jaden blinked. Looking down he noticed his was holding onto her tightly. He blushed slightly and let go of her so fast you'd think she'd burnt him, grabbed his jacket and walked quickly back to the White Dorm.

Alexis sighed slightly as she stood up and stretched her tired limbs, then marched her way back to the Slifer dorm for a much desired breakfast.

On the boat to duel academy:

Sakura yawned loudly as she leaned against the side of the boat, her blue eyes hidden under half lidded eyes. 'Why couldn't this stupid tub leave latter in the day?' She yawned again. 'Duel Academy better be interesting if I'm not going to be able to sleep in until noon.' The sea breeze tugged at her blonde hair and her clothes.

She wore a black and purple variation of the girl's uniform; instead of the high heel boots other girls wore she had black shoes that went up to her shins (like Alice from the What a Doll episode), a black and purple jacket like Jaden's old slifer jacket was left unbuttoned, purple bike pants under her skirt, a black band around her neck with a pendant of a red-eyes black dragon dangling from it and goggles with purple lenses sat on her forehead under her fringe.

Sakura turned her head to look at the fast approaching dock of Duel Academy Island. 'Something feels wrong about the island for some reason… What the hell am I sensing over there? Jaden did something happen to you?' Sakura gripped the railing tightly. 'If someone did something to him I'll make them wish they were never born!' She promised herself, her grip on the rail tightened further and others near her backed away as they saw smoke coming from the rails others who were holding the rail yelped as they were burnt by the heat coursing through it.

Sakura ignored the looks she received from those around her and when the boat docked five minutes later she let go of the rail and walked towards the dock. The others let her past and stared at the rail, it was bent out of shape completely and the metal was still red hot. They jumped when they saw it liquefy before their very eyes.

Sakura calmed herself down as she walked down of the boat looking at the wooden planks. 'I have to relax; Jaden can look after himself after all, so there's no way something could have happen. He's probably at the slifer dorm stuffing his face at breakfast right now. He may even be the one who's going to show me around.'

Looking around though Jaden was nowhere in sight. However a girl in obelisk uniform with dark blonde hair was walking towards her. 'That has to be Alexis Rhodes… After all the times Jaden talked about her it has to be! But she and Jaden are friends so if she's showing me around Jaden would know about it and he'd be here.' She frowned slightly; it seemed that her worries about Jaden were right. It was the only explanation for Jaden's absence. Alexis walked up to Sakura.

"Hi there Sakura!" she said brightly. "I'm…"

Sakura cut her off. "Alexis Rhodes."

"How'd you guess?"

"Haven't you guessed? Jaden told me all about you. He never shut up about you really… It was enough to give a person a head ache." Alexis blushed at the mention of Jaden talking about her. Sakura raised her eye-brow at her. Alexis stuttered; she had a feeling she'd just been caught out.

"Well… I-I suppose that means there's no reason for introductions." Sakura nodded to her, and then decided to get it over with.

"Something happened to Jaden didn't it?" Alexis was shocked. She looked at the ground and nodded. Sakura wasn't going to let her off that easy though she needed to know what was going on.

"Tell me everything…"

As they walked towards the Slifer dorm Alexis told her all about what happened with Sartorius and the society. Sakura's eye-brows clicked together and Alexis could feel the anger radiation from her by the time she was done. She even told her about her encounter with Jaden at the cliff which she hadn't told anyone, she had a feeling that Sakura would have realised she'd left something out.

They were just outside of the Slifer dorm when she was finished and the others ran outside towards them. To their question if she was related to Jaden she could only nod the reaction she expected scared her enough that she didn't want to draw Sakura's attention. For a moment there was silence and then Sakura yelled out in rage.

"Sartorius you bastard no one hurts my cousin! Do you hear me you creep I'm going to make you PAY!" she practically screamed the last bit. She quickly turned and punched a nearby tree. It shattered into little pieces and turned to dust. Everyone stared at her.

In the white dorm:

Sartorius once again sat in his glass chair with his tarot cards on the matching table. He sneezed twice in succession and his ears burned, some one was talking about him he turned to look behind him just to check that no one was glaring at him from behind. He shivered he needed to consult his cards, he tapped a button on his collar to call his lieutenants to him.

Chazz and Bastion came in minutes while Jaden was strangely absent. Sartorius frowned.

"Boys where is Jaden?" he inquired.

Chazz answered him first. "He went to the Ra dorm to grace the students there with the opportunity to see the light." Sartorius nodded slightly.

"We'll just have to consult destiny without him today I feel a change in the winds gentlemen."

Sartorius shuffled the deck and placed three cards in order on the table. He flipped the first one. It was the Wheel of Destiny, so the next cards would reveal something or someone who would affect the society. The second card was to his surprise the fool card which represented Jaden. The third card was new however, it was the rogue card this represented mystery and guile, wisdom and stealth. (A/n: I'm just making the rouge card up just so you know)

"Someone is coming to duel academy boys, someone it seems who is somehow connected to Jaden. It is important we find out who this person is."

The two boys twitched at this and looked at the floor, the admitted all they knew about Sakura. Which as it turns out wasn't a lot.

At the end of their admission Sartorius thought over this information.

"Boys although I am upset that you didn't inform me of this we still have an important opportunity. This girl Sakura will have to perform a duel to show she is truly accepted as a student, Bastion you will face her and bring her into the society."

Bastion brightened up, he was getting an important mission! Chazz however was upset that he wouldn't be duelling but didn't let it show in Sartorius's presence.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Next chapter: The Hermit vs. the Rogue

Summary: Sartorius arranges Bastion to duel Sakura, Jaden will finally find out that Sakura is at duel academy and Sakura unveils her Spell caster deck!


	9. The Hermit vs the Rogue

CHAPTER NINE – The Hermit vs. the Rogue

Sartorius stood in front of Chancellor Crowler's desk waiting.

"Mr Sartorius I thank you for your suggestion to have Bastion duel Sakura, I think it is something everyone would like to see. Two genius duellists going head to head isn't something you see every day."

"I am glad you agree Chancellor." Sartorius said smiling. 'Everything is going as planned; I will have another strong duellist for my society.'

Sartorius walked out of the office and turned to Bastion who was doing his best not to look interested. Sartorius laughed at his appearance inwardly but kept a straight face.

"Bastion get your deck ready because in one hour you will be duelling Sakura at the Obelisk Arena."

At Slifer:

Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Hasselberry and Sakura sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Aster however leaned against the wall eating a piece of toast, he intently watch Sakura as she ate. 'Where have I seen her before? I can't put my finger on it but something's off.' he thought puzzled. Then he remembered where he'd seen her before.

_Aster's memory: inside Kaiba Corporation duelling dome, in Domino. _

_Aster walked through the backrooms of the dome silently. This was an area only Pro Duellists and their family could enter. He hoped to personally meet one of the top duellist who had entered the tournament. It was for the legendary duellists of the century and to his displeasure he wasn't legendary. 'Yet, I'll be one of the masters in no time. I'll claw my way up to the top.'_

_The top duellist's in the tournament included: Yugi Muto (of course), Seto Kaiba (his tournament), Joey Wheeler and his wife Mai Wheeler (they'd kill Kaiba if they'd been left out), Marik Ishtar (weirdo) and some other lower ranked duellists like Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. _

_Aster turned the corner to see Joey Wheeler standing in the hallway talking to a young girl his age. Aster assumed it was the daughter he'd heard about. He ran back behind the corner and watched._

"_Sakura you could be a Pro duellist doing tournament's right now if you wanted to! You have all the talent for it so why do you still want to go to Duel Academy!?" Joey said confused._

"_Because if I do I'll have to listen to the idiot's who will think that you guy's helped me! Beside's I can wait to be chased around by fans for a year or two right? I'd never get to meet anyone my own age." She replied, and then she paused. _

"_And is it so hard to believe I might want to see my cousin a little more often dad? It's not like I'm going to be all alone at Duel Academy with Jay there. So stop complaining mom already said it was a good idea and that I could go so I'm just letting you know in advance."_

"_Letting me know in advance…" Joey sighed "you've got you're mothers attitude alright."_

"_Hey that's not true!" she huffed. _

"_Yes it is squirt!" he made a face at her._

"_Grrrr……" Joey began to laugh at her; Sakura began to set of sparks._

"_You're going to get it dad!" Joey sensed the danger and ran down the corridor past Aster fleeing from his enraged daughter. _

_Aster sweat dropped. 'The media makes legendary duellist seem like their better than us, but if the rest of them are like that man. It's no wonder not many people become legendary duellists; their killed in the process...' Aster shuddered. 'I hope I don't run into that girl though, she's got serious anger issues.'_

_End memory_

'Why would she hide something like that though? Is it because of Jaden?'

Sakura's P DA went off, she opened the message. It was from Chancellor Crowler…

_Message:_

_Miss Yuki,_

_Today at ten o'clock you will be required to duel at the Obelisk arena. An opponent has been selected for you. _

_DON'T BE LATE!_

_Signed Chancellor Crowler_

_End Message_

"What the hell does he mean don't be late!? Like I'd miss my own duel!" she said ticked.

Syrus feeling surprisingly brave answered her. "Jaden's always late to just about anything. So Crowler's probably just making sure you're not like that. You should get your deck ready." She huffed at him.

"My decks always ready squirt." She said sorely. 'How long has it been since someone doubted my skills and what did I do to the last guy who insinuated that I was weak? Oh yeah, I threw him into that river with the crocodiles… Hmm … I never did make sure if he survived that.' She mentally shrugged. 'Oh well, to late now.'

At the Ra dorm:

Jaden sighed. Another duel, another weakling defeated and shown the light; there was no challenge in defeating any of them it was getting boring. His P DA went off. He opened the video message to see Crowler's face.

_Video Message:_

"_Attention students! We have a treat for you today! At ten o'clock today we have a duel between Ra Yellow's Bastion Misawa and our new Obelisk student Sakura Yuki. Don't miss out! I have a feeling it's going to be quite exciting! That is all!"_

_End Message_

Jaden's hands shock violently. 'What the hell is she doing here? She could ruin everything the society has worked for! Why wasn't I told about this, she's going to thrash Bastion!'

Jaden stashed his P DA back in his pocket and ran towards the Obelisk arena. 'Maybe there's still time to stop this!'

Jaden ran up the stairs towards Sartorius and Chazz. When he reached the top he was relieved to see that the duel hadn't started.

"Master Sartorius you have to stop this duel!" Sartorius looked at him confused.

"Jaden you don't understand Bastion is going to add a new addition to the society, this girl could be a valuable asset to us."

"You don't understand; she's on a completely different level than Bastion! My cousin Sakura will destroy him if you let this duel happen! I know her better than anyone; she would rather die than accept the light's glory."

Sartorius looked at him sharply. "If she would rather die than that can be arranged." Jaden looked at him shocked. His fist clenched and the air electrified.

"You can't kill her! I won't let anyone get hurt." His eyes went an electric blue.

Sartorius sent a flood of his power to calm the angry boy. Jaden's eyes returned to a subdued lifeless brown.

"Jaden come and watch the duel it seems it has begun." Jaden nodded and walked to stand next to Sartorius. Chazz hadn't even paid attention to their conversation.

Sakura and Bastion's POV

Bastion stood on the platform waiting for his opponent, his duel disk ready. Sakura walked up to her place on the platform. Bastion stared at her unashamed. 'She has to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen!' He blushed. 'I just hope her monsters aren't as pretty as her, I can't attack someone like her. It would be a crime against nature.'

Sakura scowled at the ex-Ra student.

"Didn't you're mother teach you not to stare!" She snapped at him. He smiled at her as his blush faded away.

"You should get use to people staring at you my dear, it's you're destiny to be adored. It's the only way for someone as delicate as you to survive in this violent world." Sakura gave him the evil eye.

"Listen loser…. No one… And I mean no one… Calls me WEAK you BASTARD!!! Let's get this duel stared!" The duel disk strapped to her wrist activated. "I'll start this thing off!" She drew six cards. "First off I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode!"

Attack points: 1200

Defence points: 0

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn for now." She said furiously. 'Must keep calm, don't get angry, your clothes aren't fireproof Sakura…' she repeated in her head, determined keep her temper in check.

"Not bad for a girl, but it's not good either!" Sakura went red with anger. 'For a girl!? For a girl!? He's lucky I'm over here!'

Bastion continued. "I summon my Sigma Magma Plus it attack mode!"

(Don't ask for its attack points I don't know! It's more than 1500)

"This is too easy!" Sakura laughed. "I activate my trap Bottomless Trap Hole so your stupid magnate is removed from play!"

Bastion inwardly cursed. 'I should have seen that coming! Wait… Why did she destroy my monster when Ebon Magician Curran's effect inflicts 300 life points for each of my monsters?'

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He said ashamed of his mistake.

Sakura grinned menacingly. "As you should, I draw and activate pot of greed so now I have three cards to choose from. Now I activate mystical space typhoon from my hand to destroy your face down. Now my Ebon Magician Curran attacks you directly!"

Bastion's Life point's: 2800

"I'm not done yet Bastion I activate my Magician's Circle so I can summon another spell caster with 2000 attack points or less from my deck and I choose my Dark Magician Girl!"

Attack points: 2000

Defence points: 1500

"I'll end my turn so you can have a break." Sakura laughed again. 'This is easy, he should be spending his time practicing his duelling instead of being working for an evil organisation then this might be a challenge!'

Bastion drew his card. "I summon Sigma Magma Minus in attack mode and I activate my negative charge trap card and now your Dark Magician Girl is negatively charged and can't attack my monster because they are of the same charge! I end my turn." Sakura yawned unimpressed.

"So let me get this straight you think you're a better duellist since you joined the society right?" she asked plainly.

"Of course my eyes are opened and I see the truth!"

"Well then why am I thrashing you right now, this is the last turn. Get ready to have the sense beaten into you! I activate Magical Dimension whish let's me sacrifice my Ebon Magician Curran to summon my Dark Magician! I'm not done yet though! When I use this to summon a monster I get to instantly destroy one of your monsters so say your goodbyes Bastion! Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack Bastion directly and finish him!"

Bastion's life point's: 0

Sakura's life point's: 4000

Bastion fell to his knees; Sakura walked over to him and offered him a hand to stand up.

"Thank you Sakura." He said quietly.

"Whatever…" was her reply but there was a small blush on her cheeks.

"Now to get rid of these stupid clothes!" he half yelled.

"What was that!?" she said shocked.

Bastion quickly stripped himself of his clothes even his boxers.

0-o Sakura turned bright red as his boxers fell on her head. He then ran out of the room, Sakura just stood there shocked; for once in her life she was speechless.

Groups POV after the duel

The sat in the front row amazed at the genius of her simple yet intricate strategy.

When she won everyone's thoughts were along the lines of 'great, awesome and alright' then when Bastion stripped they froze. People in the arena gaped and screamed.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!?" Aster chocked out. Atticus shuddered.

"My eyes! They burn!" He cried.

"Has Bastion gone crazy? He has hasn't he!?" Syrus said distressed.

Hasselberry asked something shocking. "Does that mean everyone else who leaves the Society will do this as well?"

"Oh god I hope not!" The other three boys cried. Alexis thought this over.

"If it does happen, I better be the only girl there when Jaden leaves!" She said possessively. The boys all turned to her, she blinked.

"Did I say that out load?" she whispered.

Atticus recovered from his shock first. "Sis I never knew you had it in you! If you ever need help snagging Jaden just ask!" He did a dramatic pose. "For I am the Master of Love!" Alexis blushed, the other boys just fell anime style. They all silently agreed that Atticus was a bit lame. He didn't notice their looks of disbelief.

END CHAPTER NINE

Next Chapter: Sartorius just got punk'd

Summary: Sakura and Atticus team up to make Sartorius's life a misery because of the way the Society of Light is affecting Jaden and Alexis when they believe the two should be together.

Warning: Sartorius bashing!


	10. Atticus and Sakura make an alience!

CHAPTER TEN – Sartorius just got punk'd!

(my last chapter wasn't Bastion bashing I just like that scene)

Sakura sat in the remodeled Slifer common room thinking. She had encountered Jaden after her duel and she was not pleased with what she had seen. She had never been merciful to people who tried to hurt her cousin but she would need someone to help her to make Sartorius snap. 'Who can I convince to help me? Alexis maybe? She loves Jaden so she has the motivation… No… She needs to keep doing what she's doing… The old Jaden wouldn't let me see his weakness for her… Alexis needs to keep him confused trying to figure out how he feels about her… Speaking of Alexis though I think I know who can help.'

Duel Academy Beach:

Sakura walked down to the beach; there she found who she was looking for. Atticus saw her and walked over waving.

"Sakura! What ya doing here?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"I need your help Atticus." He blinked then took a dramatic pose.

"I know! You want the Master of Loves help to make Bastion yours!" She turned red and glared at him. After a second of hesitation years of dealing with Jaden made her give into habit. She punched Atticus on the back of the head.

"NO!!! I need your help to make Sartorius's life a misery!"

"That's good too but why should I help you? It doesn't have that much to do with me; I don't know Jaden that well."

"Alexis loves Jaden." She said quietly. He nodded to her.

"I know but so what?"

"LET ME FINISH! Alexis loves Jaden and Jaden loves her back!" He looked at her confused. She sighed. "So as the Master of Love shouldn't you help your sister by helping me make Sartorius suffer so we can get Jaden to leave the Society of Light and you can set them up?" He smiled.

"Your right! Count me in Sakura! When do we start?" Sakura smiled back.

"We start tonight…"

At midnight outside the White dorm:

Atticus and Sakura hid in the bushes dressed in black. Sakura looked at Atticus.

"Are you ready to go Atticus, I'm going to put a magic veil on us so we won't be seen." He nodded to her. "And remember Sartorius is mine!" He nodded again.

"I've got dibs on Chazz! It'll be fun to hear him scream when he wakes up." he said. Sakura put her hand over her heart and sighed happily.

"Thank god for video cameras with wireless connection!"

Atticus's POV

The two snuck into the dorm and walked in their separate directions. Atticus knew the Obelisk dorm inside and out so he had no trouble making his way through the dark corridors. He walked into Chazz's room and grinned. 'This is going to be good.' He pulled out an assortment of permanent markers and proceeded to draw all over Chazz and his room. He then moved silently through all the rooms on this side of the dorm and noticed one empty one that could have only been Bastions because it already had calculations drawn on the walls. Shrugging he moved onto the common rooms.

Sakura's POV

Sakura ran through the corridors silently. She mentally thanked her ability to see in the dark and through solid objects. As she had suspected Sartorius had taken the best room in the dorm and put Jaden in the one right next door.

Sakura paused at Jaden's room; she could have sworn she heard crying. Quietly she slipped in through his door.

Jaden was asleep, but it was not a pleasant one. She watched him toss and turn in bed, looking closer she could see that he was crying. 'Jaden…' Distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice until the last second when he jolted and sat up with lightning speed.

She jumped backwards and used a bit of her power to phase through the wall. She landed on her butt in the corridor and exhaled the breath she'd been holding. 'He almost saw me! Why did Sartorius make him such a light sleeper? Jaden has even slept through an earthquake before!'

Jaden's POV

_Dream:_

_Jaden ran through dark corridor after corridor, it was chasing after him. He didn't have any idea what it was though he just knew he wouldn't like being caught. A voice came for all directions; it sound slightly familiar but not like those of his close friends or family. _

_The corridor blighted behind him leaving everything in front of him in sharp relief. Something grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. He cried out at the pain going up his leg. He rolled on the ground to face his attacker. He saw a giant pair of glowing blue eyes, the bright light its form released burned though him and he screamed._

_End Dream:_

Jaden bolted upright and sat there shaking. He turned slightly to look at the wall, he sighed. He could have sworn someone was standing there. He shook his head lightly. 'No one's there.' He thought trying to reassure himself. It didn't work; he sat there quietly crying for the rest of the night waiting for the sun to come out.

Sakura's POV Again

Sakura breathed deeply waiting for herself to calm down.

When she had calmed down she stood up and phased into Sartorius's room. Now he was going to get no mercy. She was going to make it clear that she hated him with passion.

Sakura looked down at Sartorius's sleeping form. She pulled scissors out of her pack she then cut Sartorius's outrageously long hair and began writing her message on his walls. She then went to his Tarot Cards, smiling she dipped them in black paint making them unreadable. 'Now let's see how safe he feels without these things telling him what to do.'

She walked back towards where she would meet Atticus outside. As she went she placed small explosives on certain walls as she went, they would be triggered in the morning when she and Atticus were going to show everyone in Slifer the reaction the society members would have when they woke up thanks to the camera's Atticus had put up when he had lived here.

End POV

The two arrived at the meeting spot and grinned at each other. Atticus gave her thumbs up. It meant he had accomplished his goals. She gave him the same gesture, their smiles got bigger. Mission accomplished.

END CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN – Aftermath of the Mission! The White Dorm wakes up to Chaos!

Summary: Atticus and Sakura are back at the Slifer Dorm and have everyone meet in the common room to enjoy watching the aftermath from a series of TV screens.

Warning: Sartorius gets SUPER ANGRY! Jaden get's a bit freaked out because of his dream.


	11. Aftermath of the mission!

CHAPTER ELEVEN – Aftermath of the Mission! The White Dorm wakes up to Chaos!

Atticus and Sakura walked back into the comfort of the Slifer dorm and sighed happily. Everything had gone to plan, Sakura turned to look at Atticus.

"Atticus will you set up the TV? I'll wake everyone else up so they can watch." He nodded to her and grinned as he went about his task.

Sakura walked up the stairs to everyone's rooms. First she came to Hasselberry, Syrus and for the moment Aster's room. She unashamedly walked in, she sighed in pity for Aster as she saw him asleep on the floor in an uncomfortable position like he was trying to protect something in pain. She shock him lightly by his shoulder, the destiny hero duellist woke almost instantly and covered his eyes with his arm.

"It's morning already, can I have crumpets?" he said groggily, obviously still half asleep. She inwardly laughed.

"No crumpets, but you can watch Sartorius scream as his world falls around his ears. " Aster jumped up fully awake with that.

"What did you do?" he asked surprised. She shrugged.

"I convinced Atticus to help me trash the White Dorm." She said plainly. He looked at her in surprise for a few more seconds before saying.

"You're my hero." She blinked.

"Cool…" She moved to wake up Hasselberry and Syrus, when they were up she told the three to go to the common room.

Sakura burst through Bastion's door loudly. To her surprise he didn't wake up, she growled at him. She shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Bastion!" she growled in his ear. He mumbled for a minute, and then turned to face her smiling. She shock him harder, his smile just got bigger. Getting frustrated she was secretly glad Jaden wasn't here; if he knew she did this to someone to wake them up again she'd never hear the end of it.

_Sakura's memory:_

_Sakura glared at her 10 year old cousins sleeping form. _

"_Stupid deep sleeper." She mumbled angrily at him, his only response was a light snoring._

_Sakura thanked herself for learning body pressure points and jabbed two fingers into a pressure point in his shoulder harshly. _

_Jaden yelled in pain and grabbed his shoulder. He glared at her; she folded her arms and glared back._

"_Why the hell did you do that!?" She intensified her glare._

"_We're going to be late for school if you don't get ready and miss the big excursion to the water park." He blinked and ran into the bathroom. Sakura sighed impatiently._

_For a moment there was silence before Jaden burst back out._

"_I can't feel my arm Sakura!" His glare was worse than when she woke him up._

"_So what do you want me to do?" She asked confused._

"_FIX IT!" She blinked._

"_Is that even possible!? I think it has to wear off…"_

"_What!!"_

_End memory_

Sakura jabbed two fingers into a point in Bastion's stomach.

Bastion woke up to an extreme pain in his stomach. He was fuming, he had been having the best dream ever and someone had woken him up! 'I'm going to make whoever stoped my dream date with Sakura!'

He opened his eyes to see Sakura looking down at him angrily. He blushed, she growled.

"Get to the common room." He nodded and obeyed.

Sakura had woken up everyone except Alexis; she paused at the girl's door. 'Should I let her see this? If Jaden gets upset it would hurt her…' Sighing she opened the door and told Alexis about it before walking down with her to the common room.

Common room:

Atticus had set up the TV well; everyone took places where they could see the screen. Sakura positioned herself next to Alexis encase what she saw upset her, this however placed her right next to Bastion. When he scouted closer to her she glared at him, Bastion didn't care though. He smiled at her, Sakura punched his shoulder. Rubbing his arm he got the message and moved back to his original position.

Atticus stood excitedly in front of the large TV screen (courtesy of Chazz).

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you 'White dorm's nightmare' given to you by Atticus Rhodes and Sakura Yuki!" He giggled. "Enjoy!" He turned the TV on and sat on the top of the couch next to Hasselberry. Images from inside of the white dorm appeared. "Sakura would you please wake them up?" She smiled at him.

"Of course Atticus…" She clicked her fingers and all hell broke lose as multiple mini explosions woke everyone in the dorm. From Slifer they heard a slight boom in the distance.

_In the white dorm:_

_Jaden sat up in his bed the sun had raised and he was waiting for the rest of the society to get up. After his nightmare last night he didn't want to be in the corridors alone. It was a stupid but he felt like all hell was about to break lose. _

_Insert big explosion here_

_Jaden grabbed onto a table as the entire dorm shook in an a__ttempt to not be knocked down. As suddenly as the shacking started it stopped and he could hear all the inhabitants of the dorm screaming. _

_Jaden burst through the door to find chaos. People were running around the corridors screaming. He twitched; they were all covered in permanent __marker with different hilariously crude drawings. _

'_This is Sakura's handiwork for sure. Only she would want to draw all over people to send a message, it would explain the explosions too… but where's the twist? She always has one final laugh from something you would never have expected before it actually happened. I need to calm everyone down so I can find it before all hell breaks lose.' An indignant scream rose above the others breaking Jaden's chain of thought signalling Chazz's discovery of what had been done to his face._

"_Shut UP!" He roared at his fellow society members, they became silent. "Some of you search for anyone who shouldn't be here! The person who did this can't be far away! The rest of you can start cleaning the dorm up." _

_As the society members ran to obey him Jaden turned around. He twitched violently; his door had writing all over it saying: __**Jaden you need to get laid! Call 1800-Alexis to solve your relationship issues today! Fifty percent off dating fee for brainwashed society members for a limited time only! **_

_Perhaps even more aggravating was the fact that Chazz was writing the number down on a piece of paper._

"_God damn it Sakura!"_

Back at Slifer:

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They all laughed uncontrollably.

Sakura gasped for breath. "I can't breathe!" Alexis blushed at the message but she didn't stop laughing. "Just wait until they see what I did to Sartorius, he's going to freak!" Atticus, who she had informed what she did to Sartorius nodded eagerly.

Aster chastised them. "Quiet! Sartorius is waking up!"

_In the White dorm: _

_Sartorius yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. He could have sworn he heard screaming outside but quickly banished the thought. His society members were completely loyal to him and would keep quiet in their rooms until he got up in the morning. He hadn't told them to do it but it seemed they got it in their minds that it was destiny's hand working through him because anything that happened before he woke up was irrelevant to the greater picture. _

_Still half-asleep Sartorius shuffled over to his glass table to affectionately stroke his tarot cards. He paused. 'When did my cards get wet?'_

"_Disgusting…" He mumbled. 'Wait a minute… This doesn't feel like water…' Looking down at his hand screamed. It wasn't water it was black paint! Desperate to salvage them he picked the cards up and tried to rub of the paint from the top card. The result was a smudged picture of the original card. He paused, this was a card he had recently become familiar with… 'The rogue… This is that girls doings!' Furious he tried to pry his cards apart, they wouldn't move at all._

"_Jaden, Chazz get in here right now!"_

_The two boys scrambled in, they were scared about why their leader was so angry. Sartorius stood in the shadows out of their sight. _

"_Boys, my cards have been destroyed… The person who did this must pay… And pay dearly…" He walked into the light so they could see his face. They flinched at what they saw, Sartorius' hair was cut painfully short and orange tips stuck out at all angles. Lastly the two purple pieces of jewellery on his forehead now had smiley faces in what could be assumed to be permanent marker. "What is it!?" Sartorius demanded, they refused to answer and looked at their feet. Frustrated at their reactions Sartorius walked up to the mirror to his right to see what had them acting like that._

"_**HOLY S!"**_

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER TWELVE: Who will make the decision? Jaden vs. Sakura

SUMMARY: Chancellor Crowler and Bonaparte argue over where the school trip will be, Sartorius decides to use this to have Jaden defeat Sakura for her part in the trashing of the white dorm and make her a member of the society. Does Jaden want to face Sakura in a duel though?

Sorry for the long delay… I wanted to do this chapter well and I have block exams…


	12. Who will make the decision? J vs S

Half-demon priestess: I apologise for leaving this so long but when I started writing this chapter (right after I did the last one) my hard drive crashed and by the time it got fixed I lost my inspiration and I couldn't figure out what to write.

Chazz: That's no excuse you slacker, you're as bad as Jaden!

Atticus: Chazz-dude, relax! One can't rush inspiration, it's like love!

Half-demon priestess: Thankyou Atticus as for you Chazz, this is what I do to people who flame me… I summon the American version of Naruto!

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Chazz: Make it stop!

_Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke when Chazz begins to twitch on the floor as Atticus pokes him with a stick._

Alexis: I think you scared him for life but how did you control Naruto?

Half-demon priestess: He'll do anything for Ramen the same thing works on Jaden with chocolate.

Atticus: Cool…

Alexis: To the candy store!

_Alexis runs of to get chocolate_

Atticus: You didn't want to write a lemon did you?

Half-demon priestess: Not really, don't worry I'll use my author powers to her from making him doing anything to lemonish. Disclaimer please!

Atticus: Sure, Half-demon priestess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters in it otherwise I'd have a brother-in-law by now!

Half-demon priestess: Damn straight!

Chapter Twelve: Who will make the decision? Jaden vs. Sakura

Sartorius strode down to the Chancellors office briskly. As he stoped in front of the door he heard the muffled argument of the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. He walked in and cleared his throat. The two turned to face him and froze at his appearance. Everything Sakura had done to him was permanent so he couldn't get rid of it to his dismay. Sartorius's eyebrow twitched in anger but he fought to keep his voice calm.

"I am here to speak about the school trip coming up, I and the rest of my dorm have some ideas where to go and since it is the majority of the school it would be wise of you to consider these suggestions carefully…" The two unfroze immediately.

"Of course Sartorius go on!" Crowler said sarcastically.

"Who do you think runs this school?" Bonaparte said furiously. Behind them the door opened and closed silently.

"I think Sartorius has a point…" Sakura said slyly. The three turned around shocked at her quiet entrance, ignoring their stares she continued. "The students should have a say in where we go but rather than let one dorm choose and ignore the other why don't we have a duel to settle this? Since all students are currently living in two dorms how about each dorm chooses someone to represent them and the winner gets to say where we go?"

Sartorius quickly thought over the situation. 'She is plotting something to be sure… Does she think I'd underestimate her again and let her choose where we go? This trip is too important for that I can feel it!'

"I think it is a wonderful idea, I'll make sure my dorm will have a representative. How about we start the duel in one hour?" Sakura raised a graceful eyebrow at him.

"Aren't we in a hurry Sartorius?" She closed her eyes. "One hour is fine by me we can have it take place in the obelisk arena." She turned around and silently walked out of the room. Once she was out of sight Sartorius followed before turning to walk back to the white dorm. Crowler and Bonaparte blinked.

"What just happened?" Bonaparte whispered.

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea…" Crowler replied confused.

In the White dorm ten minutes later:

Sartorius sat in his room at his desk waiting for Jaden to answer his summons. He knew Sakura would let no-one else represent the slifer dorm, she had already proved to be to strong for everyone in his society to take down except for himself and Jaden short of using a nuclear weapon. 'Jaden has known Sakura all her life surely he must know what her weaknesses are…' A faint knocking on his door indicated Jaden's arrival.

"Come in Jaden…" Jaden loyally obeyed and bowed in front of Sartorius.

"Is there some way I can help you master Sartorius?" He rasped out. Sartorius looked at him. Under his brown bangs Jaden's face looked flushed and his breathing was shallow he looked and sounded as if he was struggling to stay awake.

"Jaden please sit on the floor you look tired and all my chairs except the one I sit in now need to be replaced." Jaden nodded and fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. Seeing that Jaden was comfortable Sartorius continued. "Jaden an important moment for the school is coming up and fate tells me that to control this moment would be to the society's advantage." Jaden looked up at him in awe.

"Tell me what I must do Master Sartorius! I will do what ever you say to further the lights glory!" Sartorius nodded, folded his hands and placed them on the table.

"You must crush your cousin Sakura in a duel and enlighten her to our cause. Wining this duel will give us the power to go where the light is needed most too make sure the wheel of destiny continues to spin in our favour." Jaden was mortified the part of him untouched by Sartorius rebelled at the thought.

"Duel… Sakura..!? I… I can't…" he stuttered. "She… She's always… been there… for me…"

_Flashback: _

_Eight year old Jaden knelt crying on the ground covered in bruises. The reason behind his tears was five of his so called 'friends' standing in front of him. He had hated lunch since these boys always picked on him for some reason for a week now. He didn't know why he brought out such a mean streak in them anyone who knew them would say they were perfect students and were glad he got to hang around them. Was it his fault because he always got higher marks than them? He tried hiding in the library but they would always kick him out telling him to go outside and play with his 'friends'. They knew where he was so they were always outside waiting for him to come out. _

"_You bastard you need to learn your place! We're the best there is at this school so you need to stop trying to out shine us!" Jaden cringed waiting for another strike. It never came and the boys all gasped for some reason, shivering Jaden opened his eyes. Behind them Sakura paced angrily towards them. Her blue eyes were alight with anger and she looked ready to murder someone. _

_Three of the boys stepped back unsure. They were discovered and by the worst possible person! Sakura was known for her protectiveness of Jaden and her lack of control over her temper. Once a girl made the mistake of making up rumours about Jaden when he wasn't around so she could comfort him about it because she liked him; before the rumours reached Jaden's ear however Sakura found out and ended up in a vicious fight with her leaving the girls bloodied and bruised while remaining completely untouched herself. She was extremely different from her passive cousin Jaden who had a seemingly non-existent temper._

_Sakura now stood between Jaden and the groups' apparent leader. You could feel the killer intent coming off her in waves. She eyed the pasty skinned boy and her frown deepened. _

"_Why don't you losers leave before I have to kill you?" The three boys who had backed off at her arrival bolted while the group leader and another boy remained._

_Jaden crawled next to her and grabbed her jacket. _

"_Sakura I'm okay let's just be going!" She defiantly pushed his hand away and glared at him. _

"_Look at you! You're not okay Jaden there are bruises all over you!"_

"_If you two are done bickering are we going to settle this or not? I thought you were going to kill us Sakura!" The second boy taunted, her gaze settled on him. _

"_Fine then, you get to be first!"_

_Cut off memory_

"Jaden you will duel her and win…" Sartorius said dangerously his eyes once again blowed a bright purple as he forced his way into Jaden's mind. Under Sartorius's power Jaden slumped onto the floor as his eyes once again took on the lifeless look when he was completely taken over by Sartorius.

Sartorius smiled as Jaden's mind scattered under his will to a true enlightened form.

"Jaden I ask you again, will you duel Sakura and win for me?" Jaden straightened, stood and placed his hand over his heart.

"I will do as you order Master Sartorius!" Sartorius nodded.

"To the Obelisk arena then…"

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm:

Sakura sat on the couch in the common room and the only sign of nervousness she showed was how she rapidly shuffled her deck at lightning speed. Everyone had agreed to give her time to be alone. They all knew Jaden would probably be her opponent and she would need to be ready to face him. Aster however walked up to her and stood there idly waiting for her to acknowledge him. Once she was satisfied her deck was shuffled Sakura looked up at him.

"What do you want Phoenix?" She said gruffly.

"I know who you are you know…" She shrugged.

"Well of course you do! I told you who I was…" He shook his head.

"You know what I mean. I know Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine are your parents…" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you know huh? That doesn't change anything."

"It does! You must know their strategies, their decks, everything! If Sartorius takes you he will have access to all of that! You can't be put at risk like that!" She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Aster he already has access to that information… If he looked into Jaden's mind he would see it all there but since he doesn't even know who I really am we know that there is no way he has the ability to get it." Sakura stood up and stretched her arms. "Move; I have to get to the arena before the duel starts." He obediently got out of the way. Sakura walked briskly to the arena. 'Jaden I promise I am going to find a way to save you but I don't think I'm going to have the strength so I'll just have to make sure that I don't lose so Sartorius can't take control of me. There has to be someone who can beat you I can ask for help but right now it is just me… What can I do?'

Obelisk Arena:

Jaden stood idly at his side of the arena waiting for Sakura to be ready. As she walked onto the stage he smirked at her.

"Are you ready to lose Sakura?" She laughed at him arrogantly and placed her hand on her hips.

"Hold up there Sparky; you should know by now that I don't lose."

"I think the pressure is getting to you Sakura you haven't call me that since you were a kid." Sakura smirked at him.

"You sound a little annoyed. Was it something I said?" Jaden frowned slightly.

"Let's get this over with I have better things to do than whip your sorry ass!" Jaden's duel disk activated and he drew his cards, seeing he was ready Sakura did the same.

"Ladies first Sparky, I summon Allure Queen LV3 in attack mode!"

Allure Queen LV3: 500 attack points

Jaden snorted at the weak monster. "Is that all?" Sakura sighed.

"Of course not, first I activate Dark Room of Nightmare. Now for every time I do damage to your life points that isn't battle damage you lose another 300 points. Now I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards…" She looked at her hand and smiled. "I place two cards facedown! Now I'm done, it's your move Jaden!" Jaden drew and thought over his possible moves. 'She's making this to easy it's obvious that one of those cards are a trap, she never wastes a monster is she trying to lose?'

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode…"

Burstinatrix: 1200 attack points

"Hold it right there! I activate my trap Secret Barrel; this card inflicts 200 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand. Encase you forgot how to do math let me remind you that that's 1200 points for the six cards you have and an extra 300 because of Dark Room of Nightmare, equalling 1500 points of direct damage!"

Jaden's Life Points: 2500

Sakura's Life Points: 4000

"Hnn… To bad you put Allure Queen in attack mode, or did you think that your traps would protect you?" Sakura smiled.

"What trap cards? My field is empty…" He growled.

"That card you haven't used yet!" She sweat dropped.

"Oh… That card… I think I'll activate it now…Thankyou for reminding me! I activate my trap Demoness's Gate!"

"What does that do?"

"What scared? Demon's Gate allows me to sacrifice one Spell caster on my side of the field to summon a Demon monster from my deck." She picked up her deck and pulled out a card. "I think I'll summon Demoness Spirit Mirror…"

A long silver haired woman dressed in a formal kimono and holding a small mirror appeared.

Demoness Spirit Mirror: 1000 attack points

"Why did you go through all that to summon a monster weaker than mine?" Jaden sweat dropped. 'She's as weird as always, as is expected…'

"Demoness Spirit Mirror's special ability allows me to use the effect of monsters in my graveyard. Take a look into her mirror…" Jaden did so reluctantly; he knew he wasn't going to like this. In the mirror it showed her Allure Queen from inside the graveyard. "Allure Queen's special ability lets me equip one of your monsters to mine if they are the same level or lower and my Demoness is a 4 star monster so I'll take Burstinatrix now. Burstinatrix disappeared from Jaden's field and reappeared at Demoness spirit mirror's feet.

Demoness Spirit Mirror: 2200 attack points

"It's still your turn Jaden…" Jaden clenched his fist, why did he have to be related to someone so aggravating?

With Seto Kaiba:

Seto and Mokuba watched the screen intently, Mokuba turned to Seto.

"This isn't going to well for Jaden; it looks like you won't have to interfere with this anymore." Seto shook his head.

"This is just the beginning Mokuba, I'm not sure Sakura has enough for the long run against him. I've seen the type of duellist she is, she will have less chances at winning as the duel drags out. That's alright though she doesn't seem to be trying to win anyway." Mokuba looked at his brother like he'd just grown another head.

"Are you saying she's trying to lose?"

"She's planning something…" Mokuba huffed in aggravation at his brother and turned his attention to the duel on the screen. Seto inwardly sighed, in many ways his brother hadn't changed over the years. He still didn't understand that there was more than one way to win.

Duel academy, five minutes later:

Jaden's life points: 1300

Sakura's life points: 800

Sakura and Jaden panted with exhaustion from opposite sides of the arena. Sakura felt sweat run down her face. 'This is even harder than I expected I guess that means I'm going to have no choice but to use that…' She looked at the White Knight Dragon; it glowed with the power of the White Veil. 'It's now or never, since my fields are empty except for Red-eyes Black Dragon and I only have Demon Massacre in my hand if I don't draw it… Well, at least I won't look awful in white.' She thought grimly.

"My turn, I draw…" She paused. 'Please let this be it…' She looked at the card and smiled. 'Perfect!' Sakura looked up at Jaden. "This is it Jaden! I activate the magic card Transition of Destiny! To use this card a Light and Dark monster must be on the field. First of it allows each of us to replace one of our monsters for another with Red-eyes or Blue-eyes in their name from our decks…" She pulled out the card she wanted. "I'll send my Red-eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard to summon my Red-eyes Black Dragon Sorceress…" Jaden frowned deeply, as he discarded White Knight Dragon and White Veil you could feel the pure anger radiating of him.

"Do you know what you just did? I'll destroy you for this Sakura!" Sakura looked at him unimpressed.

"Hurry up and chose Jaden."

"I summon Blue-eyes White Dragon Hero…"

Red-eyes Black Dragon Sorceress: 4000 attack points

Blue-eyes White Dragon Hero: 4000 attack points

Jaden looked Sakura over as she smiled knowingly. 'What is she up to? They have the same attack points and because they were summoned this way their special effects won't activate…'

"I activate the magic card Demon Massacre so now when any of our monsters are destroyed we lose life points equal to their attack points!"

"You're crazy that will make it a draw!" She smiled at him.

"I know that, I told you that I don't lose. Red-eyes Black Dragon Sorceress attack his Blue-eyes White Dragon Hero with dark fire slash!"

The two monsters clashed and the arena disappeared in the explosion, when it cleared both were on their knees panting for breath. Everyone watching was silent both of them had no life points left. Bonaparte was the first to speak.

"Does this mean that we can pick the destination like were supposed to?"

The large screens in the arena turned on with a light clicking noise and showed Seto Kaiba's face on all of the screens.

"I've had enough of these petty arguments over this trip!" His voice was projected so loudly through the speakers that some students covered their ears to muffle the sound. "Since you can't make up your minds I'll do it for you, in three days you will be coming to Domino city, if you're lucky the duelling history will rub off on you!" The screens turned off with another click and noise returned once again as the students filed out.

Bastion and Atticus lifted Sakura onto her feet unsure of her reaction.

"Uh… Sakura are you alright?" Atticus said looking concerned.

"Of course Atticus, did you think something as pathetic as that would turn me into a brainwashed mind-slave or something?" She said and everyone sweat dropped.

"Since you feel the need to tease us but you can't even walk straight I'll take that as an 'I feel like crap but there is no way I'm going to let go of my cool attitude that easily' in not so many words…" Bastion said firmly. Sakura grunted and let the two guide her out of the arena.

Alexis let them go and stared over at the other side where Chazz picked up Jaden and started helping him walk back to their dorm. For a moment Jaden looked back and she met his eye before turning away startled at what she saw. It was too much for her to deal with right now.


	13. Are you Kaiba’s clone?

Half-demon priestess: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I've left this so long I thought I should update and this was as far as I got.

Chapter Thirteen: Are you Kaiba's clone?

Jaden walked behind Sartorius silently through the corridors of the hotel. His mind churned trying to guess what kind of mission fate had for him now. 'It has to be important if the other members can't hear it…'

The two entered the luxurious room and Sartorius turned to face Jaden once the door closed.

"Jaden, you are aware that this place is close to where Yugi Motou lives?" Jaden nodded. "I've heard his grandfather is in the possession of some very rare cards, I want you to get them for me… and while your there see if you can find our dear king of games whereabouts, he may prove to be a problem later on to the society." Sartorius looked Jaden over silently for a moment. "Send Chazz in when you leave, I need him to check on someone for me. I will be at Kaiba Corp. making some necessary arrangements for tomorrow, I'll inform you of those later when need be. Is that understood?" Jaden nodded fiercely. "Then go now…" Sartorius turned away.

Knowing that he'd just been dismissed Jaden left the hotel silently after he informed Chazz that Sartorius wished to see him. 'How am I supposed to make some crazy old man listen?' Jaden crossed his arms and huffed impatiently as he walked. 'Chazz probably will get to go on a really important mission for the society and I'm stuck picking up rare cards, if there even is any…'

After walking a few blocks Jaden stoped at the door of the shop and turned to the old man sweeping at the door.

"Are you Solomon Motou?" The old man turned to look at him surprised before breaking out into a sheepish smile.

"Seto, how nice to see you again…" Solomon grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled him indoors through the shop and into the house. As the old man rambled on Jaden took a glance at the cards behind the counter, a flash of blue and white caught his eye before he was dragged out of the shop and into the house.

Solomon dragged Jaden into the living room and practically through him into the couch.

"Seto, you should really visit more often. You're the only one who visits me when Yugi's out but you should really call ahead…" Solomon disappeared into another room but the sound of his voice rang through the house. Jaden rubbed his wrist where he'd been grabbed, it throbbed painfully. 'That old man's stronger than he looks.' Solomon returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. "You're lucky I have this stuff on hand these days, all those years of unexpected visitors popping in because of some disaster or another has made me well prepared, after all these years you still look as scrawny as a stick!" Jaden felt his temper rise.

"I am not scrawny old man!" Solomon laughed.

"How nostalgic, you've said the exact same thing every time you visited but really you should call me by my name Seto." Jaden's eyebrow ticked in annoyance and he stood up angrily before slamming his fist on the table.

"I've never even meet you before, my name is not Seto!" Solomon looked at him for a moment and tilted his head slightly. He then clicked his fingers together and smiled.

"The age difference is very obvious when you mention it… Are you a clone?" Jaden face vaulted and hit the floor. Jaden pulled himself up using the table.

"A-a clone, are you mad?" Solomon nodded.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, your here because Seto finally managed to create a human cloning technique and he thought I would need someone to help me and keep me company; knowing that I would treat you as my own…" Jaden cut him off.

"I am going to make this perfectly clear, I am not a clone and I don't have anything to do with Seto Kaiba!" Solomon looked at him confused.

"So, you're not a clone?"

"No I'm not, my name's Jaden!"

"Are you sure?" Jaden growled in annoyance and walked back into the shop and out the door, painfully aware that Solomon was following. Solomon waved as he walked down the street.

"Come again soon Jaden!" Jaden cursed under his breath. 'Never, ever again will I go there… No rare cards are worth going back!'


End file.
